


I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [13]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akako being cryptic, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Idiots in Love, Love Hotels, M/M, Memory Magic, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hattori Heiji, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Hakuba Saguru, and yet no love confessions tsk tsk tsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: “Y'know that Kudō's mainly in charge here, right? I only come along if my help is truly needed.”“Am I a joke to you?” Hakuba responds, though there's no bite to it.Instead, he laughs, of all things. “Sorry, sorry. This just reminded me of the first time we met, with me being the 'Replacement Detective of the East', and all that. Needless to say, I've gotten over this by now, considering how I can hardly be one of the four Great Detectives here when I'm rarely around.”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Hattori Heiji
Series: Impetuous Souls [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



It's been some time since Heiji last saw Hakuba. It tormented him that he never asked for contact information, for a simple phone number, or social media account so they could keep in touch.

Maybe it was for the better. Maybe it wasn't. Why does he even keep bombarding himself with inexhaustible thoughts of his blond nemesis?

These feelings the other man elicited inside of him weeks ago aren't disappearing, there is no way for Heiji to resolve them on his own, that's for sure, and he needed to do something about the longing which is driving him frantic.

It was desire that vexed him — what was he to Hakuba? Does the Londoner detective crave? For Hattori Heiji, above all things.

No. He should stop kidding himself.

But of course, Hattori couldn't just sit still and let the sands of time pass through the hourglass that is life.

Hakuba had sex with him,  _ twice _ , and that should account for  _ something _ !

Which is why he impulsively decided to buy a ticket straight to Tokyo. Heiji's instinct told him that this was the right thing to do, even if the whole situation ends with Hakuba telling him off in the end.

He can vaguely remember Akako's face at the billiards bar he went to with his friends about a month ago. For some unknown reason, the Kansai detective instantly feels uncomfortable at the thought of the uncanny schoolgirl.

He doesn't know why he feels a pain and, inter alia, the anxious urge to stop thinking about that woman, although there was a snippet of information, a little something she told Heiji, that would undeniably help him with hunting up Saguru.

Ekoda! His friends go to the Ekoda High School in Tokyo alongside the man he desires so much.

Heiji wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of. . . his feelings, however.

He had a thing for Hakuba Saguru - he had needed some time, but he finally admitted it to himself after a month of pondering. And there is only one way to figure out how to contact Hakuba.

The Osaka boy was doing it the old school way, which means visiting Hakuba. At school, because that is the only clue he had as to where the blond high school detective could be located.

So, before Hattori knew, he was already sitting on a train towards Tokyo. What a foolish way to spend the outset of his school vacation, infatuation be damned.

\---------------------------------

It's been a month. An entire month during which Hakuba hasn't heard a single word from Hattori Heiji, the Detective of the West, the man who let him believe that he wanted more out of this than just a simple one-night stand.

Yet, here he is, on the 21st of December 2015, still all alone.  _ Figures _ .

Saguru is just about to leave the school grounds and bid his farewells to Akako when he spots the man in question at the gates.

Hattori, surrounded by a few first years that undoubtedly desire his contact information, immediately perks up. By the looks of it, he's attempting to wave those girls off and make his way towards the Londoner detective.

Needless to say, the sight leaves him quite startled, causing him to do a double-take.

It's not that Hakuba has any uncertainties about the intention behind Heiji's appearance here - without the shadow of a doubt, Saguru himself was the reason as to why the Osakan came here, likely to get another taste of what they've had before - but knowing that the darker detective would actually cut conversations with others short for him is somewhat endearing. Somewhat.  _ Don't get too attached, Saguru _ .

With a deep sigh and a pinch to the bridge of his nose, Hakuba makes his way towards the car in which baya is awaiting him, seemingly completely ignoring Hattori and leaving Akako behind.

\---------------------------------

Having arrived in Tokyo a while ago, he soon enough managed to find the entrance of the school Hakuba is enrolled in.

Heiji hopes that it won't look like he is lurking around without a purpose. It isn't considered weird to wait for a. . . friend to pick them up, right?

He gulps as he watches the first wave of students make their way through the main entrance, eyes keenly keeping watch for blond, wavy hair.

To his misfortune, Hattori is quickly being surrounded by students that probably read about or heard of him, but it doesn't deter him from keeping a sharp lookout for the Londoner investigator.

And there he was. Heiji's knees start shaking, his thoughts being drowned out by the noisy students around him.

He has to pull through his anxiety and chat him up. Did Hakuba just look at him?

He attempts to wave the female students off, making his way towards the fair-headed detective, who now pinches the bridge of his nose and. . .  _ oh no _ .

Did Heiji already mess this up by going to see the other man? At his school, no less, but he doesn't have a choice if he wanted to talk to him!

The dark-skinned detective just stands there, dumbfounded, as a not-so-new face appears in front of him.  _ Koizumi Akako _ .

Something must have happened between the two of them for Heiji to remember her name with such ease.  _ Be casual, Heiji. Deep breath _ .

“Yo, Koizumi-han.”

Akako, for her part, just watched the ‘Green Giboshi’ with a raised brow; his expressions changing by the second.

From anxious, to hopeful, to an absolute state of dread, and finally wariness towards herself. He must remember  _ some _ things, then.  _ Brilliant _ .

“Giboshi-kun, always a  _ pleasure _ to see you.”

Her tone of voice clearly indicates a sense of sarcasm, and yet, truth be told, she was hoping for his return.

Had Hattori Heiji not returned to her friend, she secretly would have felt terrible for her actions, having destroyed Saguru's chance at happiness. Yet, Hattori remained devoted in spite of everything.  _ Good _ .

But what did she just call him? ‘Giboshi-kun’? That definitely rings a bell somewhere inside Heiji’s mind. 

Deep inside his mind, for that matter. He had been drunk a few times last month; not just drunk, but dead drunk, for reasons he still did not want to remind himself of.

So what if he forgot about the business he had with this woman? As far as Heiji is capable of piecing together the mental fragments that were left of that one fateful night, Akako undoubtedly means business.

Maybe Heiji should keep taking it easy with that Koizumi lass, just in case, considering she doesn't sound regally pleased with him.

“That is  _ so _ nice of ya ta say, really.”  _ Failed step one! _

“Don't worry, your little Tsubaki tree is not going to run. But I digress. Have you been doing well all this time? Or is there something I should know about?”

A mischievous smile tugs at her lips while her eyes take on a slightly dangerous glimmer. Heiji truly just wanted to talk to his Tsubaki tr- to  _ Hakuba _ , for heaven's sake!

“I've been great, thank ya for asking. Nothin' out of the ordinary. What about you, Koizumi-han?”

_ That woman looks like the devil with this big, impish smile of hers. What is the witchy vixen implying? _ Unbeknownst to Heiji, Koizumi was more than intrigued by how he appeared to be oblivious to Hakuba’s lack of memories.

It is just as well, however.

There is no time to think seriously about the implications of Akako's dubious question, because there he is, his Goldilocks heading for Akako and himself, putting an early end to their conversation.

Saguru looks quite embarrassed, on second sight, all shamefaced and humble. Heiji would have never thought of this even being a possibility.

_ Nope _ , he is returning to his usual body language almost instantly, renewed self-confidence plastered all over his face.

\---------------------------------

To his absolute dismay, Hattori keeps his eyes trained on him, even as Akako-san decides to converse with him.

Normally, that wouldn't be an issue - after all, at the heist, he was more than capable of dealing with the occasional glances from the Kansai detective - but right now he had to talk to his housekeeper and tell her she didn't have to drive him home yet.

Tell her he doesn't need her right now, he's going out with an acquaintance, he might be late. All the while Hattori Heiji-kun is watching him. Talk about an uncomfortable situation.

What takes him no less than 34 seconds feels much more than 20 hours.

He hands baya his bag, outlines the situation, and assures her he'll give her a call, then turns around with a slightly sheepish expression and bowed head to walk towards his friend. . . friends. . . loved ones?

What exactly should he call the two of them right now?  _ People of interest _ , he supposes.

Just before he stands right in front of them he straightens up, self-confidence returning all at once, as he faces Heiji under the watchful eye of his closest friend (next to Kuroba, he’d have to say, though with Akako, he at least didn't usually argue).

“So. . . I'd like to know - why did you take this long to contact me, Hattori Heiji-kun? Or rather, why did you come  _ here _ , of all places? Unbelievable.”

Before Heiji is even capable of responding, he hands him his business card, complete with every contact detail, safe for Saguru's address, Heiji could possibly require.

He wasn't going to take any chances. If Hattori didn't contact him after this, he'd have absolutely no excuses left.

The Osakan was about to speak but got cut off immediately, grimacing as Hakuba holds out his business card, right into his face.  _ Typical Saguru _ .

Taking it into his hand, he casually lets it slide into his pocket, never directing his senses elsewhere but on the Londoner.

Hakuba just blankly stares at Hattori as he rudely lets it vanish. What did he even expect? Of course Heiji wouldn't give much of a damn about a piece of paper, contact details aside.

“Hisashiburi, Hakuba-kun.” Heiji pauses. “Well, for starters, ya didn't give me your phone number and it's not like I can easily find any information online or through the means of having shared friends. . . I forgot ta ask. And Koizumi-han over here told me once that y'all go to Ekoda.” Another pause. “At that Ellery Queen bar, remember?”

“I would have you know that you did not exactly hand me your phone number either. Be that as it may, let's not let that be a source of antagonism between us today. I'm assuming you dropped by after a case, then?”

Hakuba pauses as well now. Not long enough for Heiji to respond, but long enough to glance at Akako, who stifles a laugh. Suspicious.

“While I do recall seeing you at the bar, I seem to have no recollection of the two of you interacting. Consequently, I'm quite impressed you came here today.”

This time, Akako doesn't entirely hold back her laugh, a soft chuckle escaping her lips, merely loud enough for Hattori to be heard.

“Yes, I didn't, ya buffoon. That's why I came all the way to Tokyo. I wanted ta see ya.”

Which doesn't mean that Heiji would wait for Kudō to ask for him to come along, however. But he doesn't have to tell Saguru that extra detail.

It was spectacular to see the other gasp when he used the Londoner's own weapons against him.  _ 'Buffoon'  _ certainly wasn't the insult of his choice, but Saguru's reaction is priceless nonetheless.

Still, the Osakan swallows his snarky comment about the ‘source of antagonism’ usually being Hakuba himself, for their momentary truce's sake.

“Ya really do not remember. . . talking ta me at the bar? Nothin' coming ta mind?”

The boy isn't sure if he should press Hakuba on this. Has the guy been too drunk to remember anything they said and did?

Even Heiji fails to assemble all aspects of said evening, so he would not be surprised.

The witch then leans towards him, whispers a soft  _ 'good luck with that, Giboshi-kun'  _ in his ear, and squeezes his shoulder lightly before smiling slightly at Saguru.

“I'll be seeing you after the winter break, then. Or, in case Nakamori-san decides to invite us somewhere again, earlier than that, I suppose.”

She nods slightly towards the boys, accidentally - or purposefully? - flips her hair in Heiji's face, then walks off.

Watching Akako leave - he doesn't exactly see much with the girl's hair in his face - he slides both his hands into his pockets now and adopts a more easygoing stance, slouching a little.

“I get the feeling that she doesn't like me.”

Heiji shrugs slightly, not even bothered by Koizumi-chan's rude attitude towards him now that Hakuba is here.

Hakuba chuckles a little in response, smiling softly despite himself. And Heiji absolutely savours that smile, his own vivacious smile growing even wider.

“Akako-san doesn't like anyone. What she does like, however, is  _ being _ liked.”

Albeit that wasn't entirely true.

After all, Saguru and Akako had become something like best friends over time, often interacting with one another, enough so to have made Keiko-san believe the two of them were an item.

Which was far from the truth, of course, but it didn't bother them enough to correct her, seeing how she didn't spread rumours about it and simply theorised for herself.

Moreover, Akako, like himself, had great care for Kuroba Kaito-kun and Aoko-san, which does disclose a hidden kindness on her part.

“Oh, so that's her excuse. Gotcha.” Heiji then smiles mildly at him - and doesn't have a single clue what to do next. 

Small talk certainly wasn't his favourite leisure activity, although Hattori didn't quite plan ahead.

Perhaps the Kansai detective got carried away a bit by the waves of his previous yearning. And now Hakuba is in front of him, for better or for worse, in the flesh, smooth skin ready to be touched. . .  _ wait _ .

“Y'know that Kudō's mainly in charge here, right? I only come along if my help is truly needed.”

“Am I a joke to you?” Hakuba responds, though there's no bite to it.

Instead, he laughs, of all things. “Sorry, sorry. This just reminded me of the first time we met, with me being the 'Replacement Detective of the East', and all that. Needless to say, I've gotten over this by now, considering how I can hardly be one of the four Great Detectives here when I'm rarely around.”

Again, he doesn't speak the entire truth. Saguru  _ is _ still upset that Kudō has become known as the Heisei Holmes, despite himself having more of a claim to the title.

After all, he lived in England, wears the proper outfit, has a Watson to his Sherlock, and even the fitting initials. The only thing left is the title, but that one appears to be out of his grasp for good.

Hakuba then pushes Heiji's cap down over his eyes, hiding his own slightly reddened cheeks from Hattori the moment the other man's previous words hit home. No case then, just Saguru.

“I yelled at you for some reason, didn't I? At the bar, I mean. If it's an apology you're looking for,” he nearly adds  _ then I'm sorry but I'm sure you deserved it for one reason or another _ before he stops himself.

That wouldn't be fair. Not if Heiji truly came just to see him. Or, well, touch him. “If that's what you're looking for, then I do apologise. I don't remember, but that is no excuse.”

Which is odd in itself. Saguru didn't drink often, doesn't quite enjoy losing himself to the intoxication that could numb his senses, but if he did endeavour in it, he mostly retained more than two thirds of a night.

This time, however, he remembered hardly anything.

Heiji's impeded sense of vision (again?!) makes him wonder if the taller man is sincerely warming up to him from here on out.

“Ya aren't a joke ta me, otherwise I wouldn't travel over 500 kilometres ta see ya. However that may be, I don't see ya as a replacement for Kudō-kun, but it's true that you aren't around as much as he is. Ya don' have ta compare yourself to anybody, Hakuba-kun. You're in a league of your own. And ‘M not lookin' for an apology. Seriously. I just wanna spend some time with ya.”

Hakuba didn’t immediately let go of Heiji's cap, instead he turns a little away first, before he takes a few steps away from their current position at the gate.

There were still some people left, after all, and he didn't exactly look forward to any side-glances or questions that might arise.

Especially not since they stood out a lot - a foreigner, at least to his schoolmates, with fair hair nonetheless, and a darker skinned guy. They were basically promoting themselves there, even in a city like Tokyo.

“Are you flirting with me, Hattori Heiji-kun?”  _ If so, it's working _ , he thinks, more than just a little surprised himself.

He doesn't add that he never mentioned comparing himself to anyone (besides Holmes himself, that is), knows that Hattori has already seen through him.

Just as well, considering how he himself was able to see through Hattori when it came to his broken heart. At the very least he seems to be doing much better now, which honestly is a huge relief.

Still, he finds himself at a loss for words. Saguru's not used to people simply wanting to spend time with him - not with how he had always run from one place to another, then one case to another, and finally one heist to another.

People either wanted him to solve things or admire him for one reason or another. The recent development at Ekoda High School's pretty different from his experience from the London Bridge College* as well, but even then, Aoko ended up creating a Detective Club, which, granted, was nothing like his actual detective work, but still the same old, in a way. 

Even if they hung out more casually and were his actual friends. So, Heiji saying he wants to spend time with him? It's either supposed to mean something entirely different, or the man seriously wasn't your average joe.

_ What was the guy thinking? _ Hopefully, the brown-eyed man doesn't assume that Hattori only looked for him to have more of that sweet, sweet physical contact.

Anyhow, that assuredly wasn't all there is to the undeniable connection between them, even Heiji could acknowledge that they had an interesting dynamic going on - they had chemistry, if you will.

Albeit Hakuba could also be irritating as hell.

To Heiji, the blond boy seems so obviously puppeteered by status and other more shallow concerns, though Heiji knows that there was more than that underneath all that intellect and aloofness. He just had to dig for some diamonds.

Probably endure more testy comments and mockery, too.

“I'd say I am telling the truth rather than flirting, but I wouldn't mind if ya thought I was.”

The Kansai detective can't stop smiling like an idiot, feeling foolishly infatuated with this unlikely crush of his.

Thinking back, Heiji could swear that he thought he would not to be beguiled by anyone soon, not even by that smooth-talking, self-assured investigator who veils himself as faultless.  _ Especially  _ not by someone like him.

At any rate, that's how the man can come across sometimes: Needlessly arrogant, in comparison to Hattori himself, who doesn't care as much about social appearances, money, and being perceived as admirable.

Besides, Heiji knows that Saguru is more insecure than he lets the people around him see, deep down.

In any case, falling in love and finding it in improbable places was a rabbit hole the Osakan didn't think he would fall into - he is even analysing the Londoner in his head now, getting hooked so easily the more he discovers about him.

Hakuba merely gives him a small smile, not buying that he genuinely means it.

Less so because he suddenly became more humble - his aura of arrogance very much still surrounded him, even if it had been taken down a notch by KID and the very man in front of him by now - and more so because he didn't quite trust Hattori to not simply attempt to butter him up.

“By the way, where do you plan on taking me, Hattori-kun?”

_ And then it hits Heiji. _

What exactly  _ did  _ he plan on doing with Saguru? What did he plan on saying to Saguru?

He goes with the honest approach, as per usual, because the dark haired man couldn't think of anything on the spot. Surely Hakuba would know something they could do together.

Due to his occasionally impulsive nature, the only thing Hattori had thought of when he booked the trip to Tokyo was the simple wish of wanting to see the British detective again, intentions as innocent as can be.

This being said, now that the blond is facing Heiji, his aims are slightly shifting into a more indecent direction. Not that he can help it.

Under the heedful gaze of Hakuba, the boy from Osaka feels warm, in addition to aroused and somewhat capricious.

“Uh. . . in all honesty, I didn't think of anything yet. It was kinda a spontaneous decision on my part. I missed ya.”

Tentatively, Hattori takes off his hat to take a proper look at Hakuba while he sniggers apologetically.

“You - never fail to amaze me.”

Hakuba furrows his brows and honestly can't even stop himself from sighing, despite actively trying not to.  _ Didn't he have an entire train ride to think about these things? What on earth was he doing?  _ Fine then.

“My lack of impulse control amazes ya. In my defense, I've been thinking about doing this for some time now. I jus' wanted ta talk, maybe grab some food. Nothing big.”

“Is that so? How come you've only appeared now, then?” Saguru feels a little unreasonable, truth be told, which is why he winks at Heiji to soften the blow.

Still, he can't help but wonder why Hattori waited an entire month to see him if he knew which school he went to - getting here over the weekend was, theoretically, possible, after all.

Then again, with the Emperor's Birthday coming up, and the Winter Break in general, waiting was kind of the most reasonable thing to do.

“Come along, then. I know a place.” With a quick movement, Hakuba snatches Heiji's baseball cap out of his hands and puts it on his own head.

It doesn't suit him, especially not with the clothes he's wearing, but it would get Hattori to follow him right away without asking the obvious.

Saguru's even certain that the man of his secret desires would focus more on getting his precious hat back than anything else, at least initially.

But it isn't troublesome to Hattori whatsoever. Heiji doesn't protest and simply fixes his hair, then shoots secret glances into Saguru's direction, while he snickers softly.  _ Yep, definitely looked funny on Hakuba _ .

As they board the train to some unknown location, Heiji decides to confront him with the obvious. “Are ya gonna tell me where we're going?”

The Guest from Abroad stares at his partner, an obvious blush creeping up his neck, though he refuses to reply.

Hattori was the one who  _ 'just wanted to talk' _ , after all, not really having an idea what to do, which was a sure sign that he knew  _ exactly _ what he wanted but not how to ask for it.

They stay silent after that.

For a moment, Heiji attentively observes Hakuba and notices that he gulps, barely visible. Is he  _ nervous  _ about  _ spending time with him? Why would that be? _

Not wanting to pry, he spends the rest of the short trip overthinking and looking out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I changed London Bridge High School to London Bridge College because aside from the ridiculous name (sorry Gōshō but London Bridge!?), there are no High Schools in England. They're Sixth Forms/Colleges, for example.
> 
> Anyways. That aside. Have fun with a softer side of Hakuba this time! (´ ∀ ` *)
> 
> The title is a reference to Panic! At The Disco's song "Nicotine".
> 
> Comments would be appreciated o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o


	2. Chapter 2

After a short train ride and an even shorter walking distance, the two of them ended up in front of a hotel.

Again and again, Saguru kept giving Heiji little glances, worried about the other's well-being after such a long journey, but even more so about their comfortable silence.

It  _ wasn't  _ comfortable to Saguru. He definitely had no issue with being quiet, but with Hattori, it was usually  _ never  _ quiet.

Following Hakuba into a building which seemed trustworthy enough, Heiji realises that this was indeed a love hotel. He'd never been in one, all he knew was that they weren't inherently sexual but usually used for all kinds of lustful endeavours.

As Hattori still doesn't appear like he wants to bolt, Hakuba presses a few buttons, selecting their room, time, and payment option.

16 hours, Deluxe Queen Room, ¥24.800 by card.

_ Wait, 16 hours?! _ The Osakan knew that Hakuba was loaded, but did he truly want to spend  _ that _ much time with him?

He thought about maybe getting coffee, seeing a movie, or visiting his house, not booking the most expensive room in a love hotel!

A ticket pops out, and Hakuba wordlessly walks towards the desk, which is obscured for some reason Heiji doesn’t exactly know.

Even the exchange between desk clerk and Saguru occurs largely without words, a simple "thank you" being uttered before Hakuba takes the key and leads him towards their shared room.

And even though Heiji is slowly becoming wary about their whereabouts and Saguru's intentions, even if just the slightest bit, he still follows along in silence.

He sure trusted the taller man a great deal already.

“I do hope you're not disappointed.” Hakuba murmurs before he opens the door.

“N-no, not at all. It's. . . unexpected, that's all.” Heiji walks in first, his eyes scanning the absolutely stunning interior.

At least his friend-with-certain-benefits didn't spend ¥24.800 for nothing.

If Saguru had to say, Hattori seems nervous. Incredibly so.  _ Did he misunderstand? _

If so, why didn't Heiji speak up, and why did he follow him this far?  _ Surely he must have realised by now where this was heading! _

Hakuba watches Heiji as he wanders through the room, letting his hand run along the beige sofa as he walks past it, and picking up the various objects and gadgets placed in the room. 

For a moment, he even picks up the little present left for them, before he puts it down again, grabbing the TV remote instead, only to drop that one, too.

Seeing him interact with these items makes the Londoner detective feel a little indecisive himself, which is why he uses the screen at the entrance of the room to look through the various things one could buy.

The dark haired man said he wanted to grab a bite, right? So he might just order some food and - but just as the British detective begins to navigate through the menu, Hattori lets himself fall onto the soft, cushy bed, sprawling out like a starfish.

Heiji grabs the soft bedspread, perfectly content for a moment or two. He looks around the room, taking everything in, and spaces out for a second while his eyes are trained on the ceiling.

_ Being here for 16 hours in a row might not be so bad _ , he thinks to himself.

Hakuba finally feels like he understands this situation now.

It's less so that Hattori didn't want this after all, and more so that he's nervous because he wanted to try something else this time. That's why he didn't push him against the wall this time, that's why he kept beating around the bush.

Saguru begins unbuttoning his uniform's jacket and leaves it at the coat hanger, alongside their winter coats and Hattori's cap.

Heiji watches him, trying to fill his mind with courage, intending to speak up.

But before he gets to, Hakuba joins Heiji, climbing on top of him, tilts his head up, and kisses him. When Heiji gasps in surprise, not having expected the Londoner to be so bold, Saguru immediately slides his tongue in and deepens their kiss.

Needless to say, Heiji is still very much confused - which doesn't mean that he hasn't daydreamed about something quite similar to this, sexual attraction to Hakuba very much present in his life - but he honestly thought that they would do this by the time the day had further progressed.

In any case, he isn't just here to have sex! Judging by the change of scenery, maybe Saguru got the wrong idea? Not that Heiji only became aware of it now, of course not.

Maybe his subconscious went with it because he needed the physical aspect of their relationship just as much.

Even though the dark-haired detective doesn't exactly want to, he pushes Hakuba back, hand applying firm pressure on the blond's shoulder so he could take a look at the lovebird without getting devoured in the meantime.

Heiji could feel his abdomen tense up, a warm sensation already unfurling down there, so he definitely needed to put this on hold for a moment. Hattori's eyes do not stray from Hakuba's, his facial expression determined and without worry.

“Listen, I need ta say something.”

Saguru nods slowly, eyes trained on Heiji’s. If he wanted to stop now, Hakuba was more than fine with that. He wouldn’t force the Kansai detective to continue if he didn’t want to, after all.

“I didn't come here for the sole reason of sleeping with ya. Still, please don't think I don't wanna do this.”

The words sounded rather familiar, now that they have been said. Like Heiji had experienced what is happening in the past, a strange sense of déjà-vu.

Which reminds him he has been in a comparable situation before, quite like this. At Hakuba's mercy, confused, desperately making an effort to convince the Brit that he desired him.

Saguru furrows his brows. There is a distinct sense of pain in his head as he sees an image flash before him; Himself in Hattori's arms, bawling his eyes out.

What in God's name was that? He would have to question the man underneath him at a later point.

Even before Heiji told him not to overthink this, Hakuba had taken note of his mention of it not being the ‘sole reason’, meaning that he very much thought about doing it with Saguru eventually.

Which honestly drives him a little crazy. Not the fact that Heiji wanted to sleep with him, but rather the fact that the Detective of the West wanted to do something beyond simply fucking his brains out.

Heiji gulps visibly, unable to proceed. Why is he on the bottom again?

The boy couldn't say even one more thing, the tension momentarily peaking between them. The prolonged, incisive eye contact must either mean that the other man would really like to delight in sexual intercourse or, alternatively, kill Heiji then and there.

Heiji hopes it's the former.

“I absolutely want this if it's with you.” Hattori speaks, a distinct lack of his usual accent to be heard.

Seeing the indecisiveness on the other’s end, which simply wouldn’t do, Hakuba pushes his arm gently away, holding onto it as he leans down again, pressing yet another kiss on Hattori's lips.

One kiss follows another, and he keeps kissing him for a little while. Heiji can barely believe what is right in front of his eyes; An unbelievably gentle version of Saguru. Talk about Hakuba being multilayered!

With those irresistible kisses, it does not take long to make Heiji go more and more wild with want. Judging by the not-so-chaste kissing, Hakuba craves him just as much.

That is what Hattori hopes for, at the very least. With this in mind, the blond detective showers him with more kisses.

He never wanted this to stop.  _ Perhaps 16 hours weren't enough at this rate? _

“Okay.” Is the first thing Hakuba responds with, his own lips brushing against Heiji's as he does so. Then, he kisses him again, only to pull away a little further, looking him in the eyes again.

“If you no longer want this at any point, tell me. I mean it. We will stop immediately, no matter when. You can  _ leave _ whenever you want, I won't hold it against you. There is no pressure whatsoever, you hear me?”

Saguru’s sweet temper, the tame and kind words - they make Hattori feel comfortable and safe, practically melting away. Heiji felt wholeheartedly comfortable in this room, on silky-soft sheets, with Hakuba on top of him.  _ So the guy is softhearted after all! _

“It's okay, I want this. No pressure, got it.”

He notices how Hakuba puts some distance between them, which he simply cannot tolerate at this point. Saguru only intended to make his stance clear: They could and would stop right away if Hattori told him to now, no questions asked.

But Heiji yearns. That is why he puts his legs around the other man's waist to pull him closer again, eliciting a slightly surprised gasp from Saguru.

“We could also just watch a movie right here, or get some food. There won't be any room service coming in here, of course, but that is a possibility.” He continues on, despite being trapped by Heiji and feeling somewhat affected by it.

Love hotels are still hotels, in the end. And this one in particular was a rather luxurious one for the most part -  _ he wouldn't have chosen anything less for Hattori _ \- which means that Hakuba could fulfil Heiji's wishes to his heart's content.

If that wish was to simply eat and watch TV, Hakuba could do that. The only reason why he chose a longer stay was so they wouldn't have to worry about anything and could just relax for once, not having a single care in the world.

“In fact, I'd really want ta watch a movie and have some snacks.  _ Later _ .”

For a brief moment, Heiji applies more pressure on Saguru's crotch to emphasise the statement he's made.

_ Good grief _ , as if it wasn't enough that the blond detective already foolishly ceased any contact with his previous sexual partners due to the darker detective's latest appearance, Hattori had to remind Hakuba just how much of a catch he is.

_ Assertive yet awkward, inexperienced yet incredible, bold and beautiful. _

And Heiji luxuriates in the soft little noises Hakuba produces. So innocent in nature, and yet he is what people would call a  _ ‘sex god’ _ with his skillful lips, competent hands, and a tongue that is adamant about providing the maximal amount of pleasure.

In a sexual sense, Hakuba is the perfect lover.

Only that, to Heiji's surprise, it seems the man is adept in more than that: The emotional and more tender aspect of love isn't foreign to Saguru either.

Hakuba is a gentle soul and it makes him swoon, heart almost melting away with the sweetness of it. Of course.  _ God damn Hakuba had to be perfect, after all. _

Their position seems rather unnatural to the dark haired detective, now that he is thinking about it, although the Osakan doesn't care enough to flip them around or cause an inconvenience.

This is new, but it doesn't have to be bad. Then again, Hakuba just told Heiji that it wouldn't inconvenience him if he voiced any doubts, as minor as they are.

“Ya know, I usually prefer ta be the one on top? Like, in charge of things?”

“That makes it almost sound as if you had tried it with someone besides myself. Nevertheless, if you do not like this position, we could always switch. Would you prefer if I wasn't on top of you?” The fair haired detective pauses, a slight smirk on his face.

“For me to be your ‘hot bottom’ again, if you so will.”

Saguru doesn't believe that his partner had spent the night with another man thus far, yet the thought alone makes him feel a little uneasy, even if he doesn't show it.

“No, I think ya realised as much. After all, I'm still straight.” Heiji’s voice is laced with a defensiveness he didn't think he possessed in regard to these matters.

Homosexuality was  _ fine  _ to him. Never before had it been an issue for the Kansai detective. But Hattori Heiji being gay?

As dense as he can be about romantic subjects, it did not even occur to him that sleeping with a man makes him gay - or bisexual, for that matter, because Heiji was still interested in women. . . right?

Perhaps he isn't as certain about the current status of his sexuality as he would prefer to be.

“Let's call it. . . straight with ambiguous preferences? Doesn't mean that I do not want ya to be my hot bottom again. I'd still want that.”

What Heiji says is on a whole different level of idiotic and he knows it.  _ ‘I am heterosexual, but hey, you can give me a blowjob whenever you want, wherever you want! Gimme a call, pretty boy!’ _

Saguru raises a perfectly shaped brow, giving Heiji a doubtful look.

“And what would those ‘ambiguous preferences’ be, Hattori Heiji-kun?” The Briton asks in his silky-smooth yet challenging voice.

Ambiguous sounds at the very least more accurate than straight at this point. How on earth could he still consider himself to be heterosexual after all of this?

Perhaps he should have just responded with ‘are you sure about this’ and given the dark beauty -  _ where does that come from? _ \- underneath him a midlife crisis.

Almost unnoticeable, Hakuba's hand wanders down, caressing Heiji's body until it reaches the zipper of his trousers. It's not the first time he's on top of Hattori like that, but unlike previously, he had no intentions of riding him tonight.

At least not unless his partner told him he would very much enjoy that, in which case the Brit would drop everything to satisfy him.  _ Well _ , he's come to terms with his own longing by now, so no surprise there.

Saguru opens the Osakan's trousers skillfully and quickly, yet his hand disappears just as quick, instead cupping Heiji's cheek before he leans down for a taste of his lips.

He'd never been much of a kisser before, yet somehow, with Hattori, it was different. 

Everything is different.

That is why he decides to have mercy on him and changes the subject.

“Albeit I do intend to give you a blowjob first, so all of this hardly matters right now.” He states way too bluntly, a stark contrast to his heated expression, as he pushes Heiji's shirt up.

Too many clothes. He needs to feel his almost lover's skin, needs to explore it, memorise it. To put it bluntly: He wants to see Hattori in all his glory, wants to make him feel desired and take all the doubts his previous relationship left him with away.

Saguru wants to make Heiji feel wanted, and the implications from this train of thought are not lost on him.

Not that he intends to let his true feelings shine through, not when his partner was getting over someone, and definitely not when his partner was mainly attracted to the opposite sex to date.

This was fun and an outlet - bringing in feelings would only make things complicated for Heiji. Besides, this was moving way too fast, wasn't it?

He's bound to get hurt if he doesn't keep his emotions in check.

  
“Could you please take that off? I want to take my time with you today, and definitely want to touch you properly this time as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything concerning Akako's pettiness will become clear. Eventually.  
> And by everything I mean "about as much as CAN become clear when it's about her."
> 
> Comments would really be appreciated (´ ∀ ` *)


	3. Chapter 3

Heiji panics as a result of his previous commentary - which he is  _ indeed  _ very ashamed of - and desperately tries to give off a more confident vibe.

“Ya want ta suck me off? But why didn't ya say so?” 

He made such a contradictory statement, Hakuba Saguru must believe he is as dull as he believed him to be now!

“I want to do a lot of things with you. I want to do a lot of things  _ to you _ .”

Dying inwardly, Heiji does as the other detective says and removes his shirt. 

“Touch me.  _ Please _ .” He barely even gets to finish his next sentence before the Brit practically attacks him, lips landing on Heiji's and devouring him.

_ Stupid Hakuba with his stupidly beautiful and perfectly brown eyes _ . The tone of the Saguru's voice did not exactly make it easier to preserve his own dignity, either.

Thankfully, he didn't have to ponder over this for as long as he intends to, because Hakuba seems quite impatient to him tonight.

The man's carefully selected words ensnare his mind effortlessly, it feels almost insulting he does it with such ease.  _ I want to do a lot of things to you _ are, without a doubt, the most seductive words Heiji has ever heard.

This damned clydesdale of a man. However, he feels relieved that Hakuba doesn't further comment on his prior stupidity and continues with the matter at hand.

Saguru’s hands roam across his body, touching him gently,  _ gently _ , oh so gently. 

When he breaks their kiss, his mouth wanders down, plastering kisses on Hattori's neck. Not just kisses, no,  _ love-bites _ .

Heiji is completely engrossed in the blissful touches, audibly enjoying the kissing and biting just as much.

His hands find their way to Hakuba's back, holding onto the other man firmly because otherwise, the hot-headed detective would lose himself right then and there.

With every new bite, he hopes there will be at least two more. He doesn't think when he allows Saguru to mark him - it was such an animalistic expression of pure desire and makes him wonder if Hakuba is doing it to intentionally leave marks on the boy's body.

To mark Heiji as  _ his _ .

It makes the Osakan crave the other's touch and affection even more, already whimpering and moaning every so often, which causes the noises to grow more and more heated with each kiss, although Heiji is too stubborn to get louder.

He is trying too hard to stay as quiet as possible.

But Hakuba isn't done with kissing him yet, his mouth wandering even further down, kissing his shoulder - and leaving yet another mark behind - before he reaches Heiji's chest, his stomach, and then he halts.

One of his hands moves downwards and towards the waistband of Heiji's underwear, hooking his finger around it and pulling it slightly.

By then, Heiji’s length has started to thicken and grow weighty, and it makes a delicious wave of heat wash over his shoulders and his back.

But instead of removing it, the Londoner looks up, right into Heiji's teal eyes, as he licks his skin, going up until he's able to properly kiss Hattori again.

It feels rather strange to be so passive: Heiji doesn't have to think or act on his own, he could just let his mind go blank and allow Hakuba full control.

Now the tall detective takes a good look at Heiji and it makes him shiver with intense anticipation.

“Truth is, I have been hoping for this.” Hakuba’s warm breath hits Heiji's ear as he whispers into it, hot and humid and gusting over his sensitive skin. 

“I don't wish to be embraced by anyone else anymore.” A wary pause. The Half-Brit's unrelenting treatment is torture to his nerves, in the most positive way possible.

“Though you may feel free to do as you please.”

_ Does this mean that Hakuba only wanted to have sex with him from now on?  _

Hakuba doesn't want to tie Heiji down and make him feel obligated to sleep with him, yet at the same time, Saguru wants to be honest about at least that much.

Heiji is about to respond as his breath is knocked out of him, and barks at the sudden jolt of sensation when the Londoner's slender fingers directly brush against his member.

Hattori's body is non-verbally begging for more by pressing against them, already sensitive from the overzealous blood flow.

“I want ya t'fuck me senseless.” Heiji's voice drops, smokey and somewhat sassy, yet a keen ear would have easily noticed that his breath is uneven and slightly quivering.

Hakuba hums lowly, a small yet more than content smile tugging at his lips, which causes Heiji to shiver once more.

“Oh? You want me to  _ fuck _ you senseless?”

Heiji eyes Hakuba's every move like a hungry hound as his fingers move inside his trousers, then he stifles another long moan that the caresses may have drawn out of him if he weren't on top of this situation.

Which he  _ is _ , unquestionably.

Perhaps Heiji does not actually know what he got himself into now, he is  _ that _ helplessly attracted to him.  _ Yep _ , his hands are  _ absolutely  _ tied.

Not literally, of course, even though the dark skinned guy wouldn't mind that either.

Saguru plays with the tip at first, making Heiji shut his eyes.

His smug-sounding opponent is absolutely calm about this, not in a hurry whatsoever, and it irks the Kansai detective.

The guy probably enjoys every single second of this, teasing him, attempting to make him beg, eventually.

_ Nah _ , he thinks,  _ he won't do that _ . Hearing Heiji say  _ 'fuck me' _ was extremely unlikely as it is and even if he did say that just a minute ago, he certainly wouldn't say it again.

And truly, instead of pondering about whether or not he could make Hattori beg, Hakuba actually wonders if the ‘straight guy’ underneath him had just given him to go for actually having  _ sexual intercourse _ with him.

That he would allow Saguru to do more than just suck him off, despite Heiji wanting him as his more passive partner normally. He does quite enjoy that thought. Very much so indeed.

“I can do that, if you'll allow me. In time.”

Unhurriedly, Hakuba goes lower down Heiji's body, moving to give himself the space he needs in order to do what he oh so longs for.

“I already gave ya permission, didn't I? Ya don't have ta take yer time!”

Hakuba clicks his tongue, narrowing his eyes a little at Heiji. So impatient. They have all the time in the world for once, and yet Hattori can't wait for his release.

Graceful fingers tug on Hattori's trousers and underwear, pulling both down in one smooth movement, leaving his partner completely bare, cock springing into view.

“But before that. . .”

A waft of air hits his now naked legs and exposed member, plastering a faint grin on Heiji's face in turn.

Perhaps Hakuba would pick up the pace, after all? Heiji would make him if he needs to.

A moment later, he gasps out loud and shudders subtly, feeling the warmth of Hakuba's mouth, then tongue on his length, licking the pre-come away, only to place a soft kiss on his penis.

His eyes are half-lidded, keeping an eagle eye on the blond despite the intense arousal. He shuffles impatiently and licks his lips with the purpose of wordlessly urging Saguru on.

Saguru licks down on it, all the while keeping his gaze in Heiji's direction. He absolutely wants his detective to fully take in the view, losing himself to Saguru's actions, and only thinking about Saguru's actions.

He came here for him, so he should be all Hattori thinks about.

Due to the position he’s in, the angle Heiji requires to keep an eye on everything hurts his neck.

But it's worth it to get a good look on Hakuba while the other scolds him without words, not even taking the length in his mouth at first and just letting Heiji feel the warmth on his tip.

Heiji knows he must seem desperate, but he  _ missed him _ , missed  _ this _ . The fact that he is close to being completely rock-hard already isn't helping.

It's Saguru's fault. Saguru is the reason why he has felt like an addict every day since he has met him, trying to chase that delightful high, and Saguru being his elixir.

Momentarily drifting away in his mind, he snaps back into reality all at once, making him jerk forward.

A strangled yelp escapes him despite all previous defiance as the handsome devil swallows him up completely without prior warning.

Hakuba Saguru is deep-throating Heiji in one go.

The Brit can feel the other pulsating inside of him, knows that the suddenness of it must be more than surprising, and remains like that for a few seconds.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Heiji gasps out as Hakuba pulls back at an intentionally and tentatively slow pace, the indecent popping noise resounding throughout the room.

With his mouth agape, Heiji keeps looking at whatever Hakuba does next and heedfully listens to his every word. He can't pry his eyes away from him.

“Patience is a virtue.” The satiating movements start again. Saguru’s hand pumps Heiji's cock skillfully as he prattles on, voice a little strained from his previous action.

“We have all the time in the world for once, so I'm not going to simply  _ screw  _ you. No.” He pumps harder, leaning forwards and kissing Heiji's stomach.

The taller man is making him come undone and being incredibly sexy while doing so: His normally smooth and silky voice being all roughened up. . . Heiji really likes it that way.

“I am going to fully treasure this moment.”

If Saguru’s true intentions were to come to light, Heiji would realise how Saguru planned on  _ making love _ instead of having a  _ quick fuck  _ with him.

The Londoner wants to make him come, wants to prepare him properly, wants to simply make him feel ecstatic.

The fact that Hattori keeps trying to be quiet doesn't stop him in the slightest. Sooner or later, he wants to make that handsome devil lose himself to pleasure, moaning without shame.

“I didn't wait fer ya just so y'could take yer sweet time.”

Not saying that Heiji needs a quick fix, no, but when it comes to Hakuba, he never seems to be permanently satiated.

He giggles for a brief moment as a means to accentuate what he said, although it quickly turns into guttural groaning as he lets the waves of pleasure surge through him.

Hakuba’s hand has slowed down, made space for his tongue and mouth. Up and down, up and down. A steady rhythm to drive the Kansai boy insane. 

He wants to roll his eyes, yet chooses not to.

If he's learnt one thing over the past few months he'd spent in Tokyo, it's that sometimes rushing ahead is not the way to go. Granted, the Osakan had also proven to him that by taking too much time, he could lose what was previously attainable, but that is an entirely different matter at the present moment.

They're not on a case, he's giving him a blowjob, for Christ's sake. After a month of no interaction whatsoever, as well! He'd be mad not to savour this.

Heiji is still attempting to keep himself as silent as is feasible at this point, biting his lower lip, yet the steady rhythm of licking and pumping almost brings Hattori to the brink of his orgasm. 

Undoubtedly, he can feel the thrilling telltale sign building up in his tense abdomen. Then, he knots his fingers in Saguru's hair and tugs at it, but it doesn't look like he wants to take charge.

That is what he would typically do, although their little lovemaking session is anything but typical.

“Hakuba-kun-” A drawn out moan in the shape of the man's name slips past his abused lips, eyelids falling shut while his soul was being sucked out through his dick, while Hakuba is getting tingles all over his body simply due to Heiji’s moan of his name.

This is what Heiji needed.

Hakuba is the only person who could make him feel so deliriously happy, nothing else would suffice but this.

After this, Heiji would finally have to acknowledge that the Londoner detective had him under his thumb. He would also need to properly confess to him. But that would be a problem for afterwards, Hattori thinks to himself.

Still utterly affected by Heiji’s moan, Hakuba needs to slow down for a moment, collect himself, close his eyes. 

Heiji does not dare to move, barely breathes, as if he didn't want to disturb Saguru the tiniest bit.

A thousand thoughts run through Hakuba’s head - until only one remains: He wants Hattori Heiji's affection. Desperately so.

And apparently, he was more than capable of receiving it when using his adeptness in matters sexual, so he was more than on the right track already.

Receiving affection in exchange for providing pleasure seems like more than a fair deal to him, if he has to be honest.

Which is why he absolutely needs to make Hattori come undone now. He picks up pace, bobbing his head faster, stroking him near the hilt, eyes desperately trying to focus on Heiji through it all. He wants to see him. He  _ needs _ to see him.

Crying out as the most handsome Londoner continues, Heiji grips the sheets underneath him even harder.

The abrupt development of the situation coaxes a series of loud moans out of him. It feels so good, for a moment he is not sure he will live to see the end of this.

The Kansai detective throws his head to the side unexpectedly in order to bite the pillow due to the speed of Hakuba's lips on his dick.

It leaves him feeling light-headed and drunk off of the pleasure running up his spine.

Heiji's hand, still in that blond mane of his, grips Hakuba's hair even tighter now as the owner's head is bobbing up and down his cock at an unrelenting pace.

It makes his back arch slightly from the force of it - at this rate, Hattori is not going to last much longer, feeling the heated pleasure pool in his lower belly.

He lets go of the pillow, immediately releasing a choked out whine, because he intends to watch Saguru as he releases inside his mouth. Now he just needed to warn him first-

But it is too late, he realises.

With Hakuba's intense and incredibly sexy gaze and the speed of his actions, he cannot hold himself back any longer.

Still, the quick-tempered boy faintly tries to tell his lover that he is about to cum anyway, although without much success.

Waves of pleasure are already rippling through his oversensitive body and he cannot help himself.

The grip on the other man's hair becomes borderline painful as Heiji shoots hot ropes of white into the warmth of the detective's mouth, letting out a long string of 'oh god', 'Saguru', and 'don't stop'.

Hearing his  _ first name _ once more uttered from Hattori's lips, Hakuba can't help but feel on cloud nine.

His own eyes roll back while he suddenly becomes hyper aware of his own hard-on. Somewhere along the way Hattori had affected him, enough so that he is now straining against his pants, uncomfortably so.

Still, he ignores it in favour of swallowing down the thick white liquid that has just been released inside of his mouth.

Hakuba's head still moves when his partner's grip becomes softer again, no longer keeping him in place, albeit at a slower pace.

Only once he's certain Hattori's all-spent -  _ for now _ \- does he pull back, wiping at his mouth and breathing through it for a while.

Heiiji doesn't know how much time passes, but when he can make sense of the figure above him again, he gives Hakuba a somewhat tired smile.

Still trying to recover from the orgasmic chase, his chest heaves and his eyes stay closed at first. Heiji feels boneless -  _ a welcomed sensation _ \- and his voice still is very gravelly from moaning so much.

“Did ya swallow?”

Despite being completely blissful and relaxed for the time being, the detective has a smug expression on his face when he utters said question.

It takes Hakuba an entire minute and 23 seconds till he realises he's been staring at the Detective of the West, whose expression swiftly turns into something more sensible and loving.

_ What a catch _ , Heiji thinks with a deep kind of fondness for the brown-eyed beauty.

Another 4 seconds later, he notices he'd never taken off his own clothes and removes his shirt, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor -  _ highly unusual for him _ \- before he settles down next to Heiji, a distinct flush on his face that definitely isn't due to the blowjob.

“Y'look good with a healthy glow on yer cheeks.”

Hakuba’s instincts tell him to hold Heiji close and embrace him, yet he doesn't do that. Nor does he respond to Hattori, unable to do so.

Heiji lets his hand cautiously travel across Saguru's chest, just needing to touch him, naively, just for a little while. The Londoner looks away, not wanting to think about his blush, as he lets him. 

Every place Hattori's fingers meet begins to feel hot, like it's something he has needed for a long while. And perhaps he has. Had he become touch-starved? Surely that can't be.

“You called me Saguru again.” Hakuba can't even hide the awe in his voice, not that he was particularly trying.

He wants to hear it again, after all. Preferably at all times, though hearing it during sex would also suffice. Especially so when considering that he sure wasn't done with Hattori yet.

“That's very observant of ya. As far as I recall, ya told me that's yer name? Saguru-kun has a nice ring ta it.”

Heiji tries to sit up, but his body wouldn't comply with him yet. In the meantime, he continues to make heart eyes at the other man, because Saguru truly did a good number on him.

Hakuba places one hand on Heiji's chest, shaking his head at him after his failed attempt at getting up. What's he trying to get up for anyways?

Although his mind is actually more focused on a different matter.  _ Saguru-kun _ . He doesn't even care about the teasing because his heart is too busy feeling overjoyed, which frankly is embarrassing.

As soon as Heiji is able to bounce back from the aftermath of his rejuvenating sexual climax, he definitely had to repay the favour. Nevertheless, they still had countless hours to utilize at their pleasure and their desired pace, which is why he chooses to relax now.

“No one ever calls me Saguru.” Saguru admits, running a hand through his golden locks and pushing them back, Heiji secretly keeping an eye on him.

In Europe, they simply assumed that Hakuba was his first name, not knowing enough about the difference between the two names.

As for Japan, people simply never seemed to come close enough to him to call him by any other name - or straight up refused to use it out of different reasons.

Hakuba turns his head in Heiji's direction again, looking him over, and there's something akin to a smile on his lips.

It makes Heiji feel warm. To an extent, it makes Heiji feel loved as well. Intently watching on, he slightly shudders when Hakuba softly pushes a few wispy strands of hair out of his face. 

Even though it is such a simple gesture, it means a lot to Heiji, and he almost leans into the touch when Hakuba gets up to put away the clothes they have hastily thrown to the ground before they engaged in more important matters.

Doesn’t Hakuba want them to pick up where they left off? Heiji can clearly see the bulge in his pants, so let him return the favour!

The detective did not even react to his teasing this time. Now that he thinks about it, Saguru seems kind of. . . out of it?

“Well, now  _ I _ do. There’s no goin’ back ta ‘Hakuba-kun’ as I see it.”

If what Heiji says in his post-orgasmic bliss is true, Hattori would be the first 'outsider' to call him by his first name. Except he's not exactly an outsider now, is he?

Not to Hakuba, at the very least. Nevertheless, the mere thought makes him feel overjoyed, barely able to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heiji is in for a ride.
> 
> Comments and Kudos would really be appreciated (´ ∀ ` *)


	4. Chapter 4

Hakuba folds their discarded clothing neatly, placing it on a nearby chair, then grabs a few things before he returns to bed.

“What’cha have there?” Mainly being a rhetorical question, Heiji is focused on Hakuba’s acquired equipment. 

There is lube, condoms, a water bottle, and an ominous little pouch which leaves Heiji to wonder about what it contains, not having opened it beforehand despite holding it earlier.

Hakuba doesn't respond and instead takes a sip from the bottle. For a moment, he considers handing Heiji the bottle as well, but instead of doing so, he takes another sip, then moves to kiss Hattori, letting the water enter the other detective's mouth instead.

Poor Heiji cannot believe what Hakuba has in store for him. If kissing Hakuba was unpredictable and sudden, then being forcefully hydrated is certainly on a whole other level of incalculable.

So Hattori cups Saguru's cheeks to keep himself balanced, swallowing down every last gulp of water. Granted, it is not the most effective way to let him drink, but if he wanted more, all he had to do is grab the bottle himself.

Because Hakuba has other plans for now, seeing how Heiji seems to be rather relaxed and thus most likely feeling less awkward about their entire situation. 

Unnoticeable, he opens their gift bag, pulling some sort of ring out of it. A few moments pass and a confident smirk appears on his face.

It makes Heiji question what his partner is planning on doing next. Is the Brit going to ride him like that one time at his apartment?

Hattori is not quite sure if he would be able to get hard for another round as quickly. Since he came just a few moments ago. Inside Hakuba’s mouth. Without a warning. Shit.

“To answer your previous question. Yes. I did swallow.” He hesitates slightly, unsure. “Heiji-kun.”

Chuckling lowly at Saguru’s comment, Heiji instantly notices that something is quite off with what he has said.

He called him ‘Heiji-kun’ instead of using his full name.

“Hey, I woulda told ya sooner, but I still want to apologise for coming without a warning. Also that one time I came inside off ya. I’m not that savage.”

Hearing his first name uttered makes Heiji’s exultant heart skip a beat. “I didn't mind,” Hakuba begins as Heiji gives him a peck on the lips out of sheer joy, wiping his smirk away as a result and causing Saguru to blink a few times in surprise.

_ Oh _ . Oh dear.  _ Be still my heart _ .

“I- You don't have to apologise, even though it was kind of awkward to talk to  _ your best friend _ while having  _ your _ come run down my leg.”

Honestly, the only reason why he's telling Heiji this is because otherwise, his heart might burst.  _ Seriously, why was Heiji smiling at him like that? _

If he keeps that up, Hakuba will never be able to stop his increasing feelings for him, and the guy just said of himself that he's not interested in men, for crying out loud!

But that smile is just too gorgeous, and Saguru is just too weak. Damn this juvenile detective.  _ He _ should get arrested.

“W-wait, ya did what!? Ya talked ta Kudō?  _ When _ ?”

Heiji purposely ignores the other part about that statement because otherwise, his heart might blow up into a thousand tiny shreds, although the undying smile is still on Heiji's face. 

Subconsciously, he shifts closer to the blond so that they are vis-à-vis, curious eyes mustering Saguru's brown ones persistently.

“What do you mean,  _ when _ ? Do you recall having intercourse with me, on a heist, more than once? If so, please do enlighten me, Great Detective of the West.”

Hakuba is, once again, impressed. Although it is the fond kind of impressed, where he may mock the other but still can't help but ultimately feel warm.

Suddenly, the hasty Londoner's lips are on Heiji’s own again, all the while Hakuba’s hand sneakily placed a cock ring on Heiji’s lower, now much softer, part.

A moment later, Saguru straddles the man, his mouth never leaving Hattori's, and cups his face with both of his hands. The Detective of the West wanted him to fuck him stupid, so fuck him stupid he would.

Heiji is not sure if he could go a second time, although he wanted to meet Hakuba's carnal demands just as he did earlier. Meaning that he has no choice but to go with the frisky movements.  _ Quite eager today, that tempestuous detective _ .

The kiss swiftly grows heated again and Hattori is not surprised, but amazed at Hakuba's stamina.

He savours every second of this moment and enjoys it, so much so that he moans into Saguru's mouth while burying one hand in the other man's soft hair as they devour each other for the second time that day.

They keep kissing for a while until Saguru decides to break their kiss, moving down on Heiji's upper body and continuing where he left off: By leaving many more daring trails of marks on Hattori's neck, shoulder, and entire being.

He didn't just mark him, though. With every bite, he left a kiss as well, an apology for causing the other harm, even just the slightest bit.

It's not that he particularly minded being rough or being handled rough, but to him, there is nothing more important than ensuring the other knows that they are valued.

Releasing soft moans now and again, the Osakan feels a heavenly calm in his mind, melting away under Saguru's care.

And damn, is Saguru gentle with him: He displays utmost care, treating Heiji with the delicacy you would only handle priceless china with. Nothing hurt, not even the biting.

It is soft, overindulgent, effortlessly affectionate. Heiji melts, melts away, and soon, there would merely be a puddle left where he was once laying.

A few months ago, the dark haired man would have told anybody who asked that he did not particularly like Hakuba Saguru.

Now, now is different, he remarks mentally as he observes the other's work. Seems like Hakuba is the possessive kind of lover, judging by the countless marks that adorn his body.

The lower he gets, the less he bites his partner, instead opting for more kisses. Reaching Heiji's legs, he slightly lifts his hips and places them on his knees, all the while continuing to place one kiss after the other on the dark haired man's leg.

A few short moments pass and Hakuba's hand wanders towards Heiji's ass, touching the lining of his hole with one finger and gently circling around it.

The Kansai detective is entirely unfazed when it happens, exhaling an audible  _ “oh” _ , and Hattori himself is surprised that he isn't a bundle of nerves right now.

The sylphlike detective hovers over Heiji and he assumes that Hakuba is waiting for him to feel more comfortable judging from his short glances towards him.

The hand that previously held on to Heiji's leg moves towards a condom package, which Hakuba skilfully opens with his teeth.

Momentarily, he removes his finger from Heiji's entrance, pulls the condom over it instead, and then administers some generous amount of lube on it, which is an odd sight, if Heiji may say so, but not off-putting.

Hattori is still feeling mainly relaxed with the situation at hand until a long finger pushes into him, promptly grinding his teeth together for a moment.

It does not take him much time to get used to the sensation of having Hakuba's slim finger up his private area, adjusting quite easily.

He can feel Saguru circling inside of him and it makes the blush reappear without a warning, not caused by any embarrassment but rather because of feeling vulnerable in front of Saguru, bare and filled with his partner's finger.

Which, in turn, makes Heiji feel like he has to say something now to make this less awkward.

“I woulda thought that, y'know- that it's more painful than this.”

Then again, Heiji would not have thought that Hakuba had such plans for him.

Saguru keeps feeling around, pushing his finger slowly in and out, secretly searching for Heiji's pleasure points.

Not with the intention to make the other come but rather to get to know him in and out, allowing him to make Hattori feel the greatest amount of pleasure possible. 

“It's just one finger.” Hakuba states way too matter-of-factly for their current situation.

Be that as it may, he does intend to make this as pain-free as possible for him, which is why he needs to be aware of what sensations Heiji was feeling early on.

That, and he would be taking his sweet time preparing him properly.

“Hey, ya might think that it's just one finger, but I'm practically a virgin in that department!”

Wasn't the Londoner detective the one who took Heiji like a champ without any lubricant the first time they had sex?  _ Wouldn't that mean that it was a painful experience for Hakuba? _

As far as he remembers that fateful, sexually charged afternoon, Saguru only used his own spit and Heiji's pre-cum to prepare himself!

Instead of freaking out about it, he decides to listen to Saguru first, even if he is struggling at the bit to ask him question after question:  _ Was their first time painful for him? _ Did Heiji hurt Saguru without knowing he did? Heiji  _ needed  _ to know now.

“I suppose that means I'm taking your virginity, then.”

_ Best not to think too much about that. _

“Y-yeah, but why do ya have ta say it like that?”

Heiji barely breathes out with an unwanted self-conscious undertone, face vanishing beneath the palms of his hands.

All of this also makes the darker detective wonder, how much experience  _ does  _ he have with these things? Did Hakuba have a lot of lovers before Heiji appeared in his life?

And does he prefer female or male lovers? He then lets his curiosity get the better of him.

“Did ya have a lot of lovers?”

For just a moment, Saguru’s hand stills, freezing in motion. He does his best to cover it up, though, by turning his finger in a way he hadn't before, trying to make it seem intentional.

“You're not the first man I've had sexual encounters with, if that is what you're curious about.” 

Again, he tries out a different angle. “Due to my height and mixed heritage, a lot of people simply assumed that I'm older than I am, so I got my first experience most likely earlier than what is common here. British teenagers can be quite horny.”

Hakuba doesn't exactly want to think about this right now.

Remembering how he had thought that someone wanted to have sex with him because they had feelings for him, only to realise soon after that it never was about feelings, kinda stings even now.

That said, he can understand why the other is curious. It takes all of his self-control not to sigh, however.

“Curiosity killed the cat, though satisfaction brought it back. I can see that you have a few questions, so. . . what else would you like to inquire about?” He asks, pushing in a second finger at the same time, and stills.

Heiji feels like he has made the awkwardness worse rather than lessened it, having Hakuba's factual and stoic side make an appearance and even causing him to hesitate.

“Oh, ya were a horny teenager, then? But yeah, I'm curious about ya. Of course I am.”

Heiji contains himself without much noise or other visible cues that indicate pain. Then: “When was yer first experience with a man?”

Saguru sputters a little, not exactly having expected that response. Then again, given their current relationship, he kind of  _ does _ feel like a horny teenager. Honestly, he'd take Heiji any day, any time. Even anywhere.

Lucky for him, that feeling appears to be quite mutual, given the recent development in their relationship. Otherwise, they would not be here, would they?

“I wasn't speaking of myself, you know. I do have to admit, on the other hand, that I did not exactly turn down many offers.”

Carefully and slowly, he scissors his fingers, keeping an eye on Heiji's face while doing so. Internally, he keeps hoping he doesn’t hurt Hattori.

“Either way, I don't recall.” He lies. Less so because he wants to keep it a secret and more so because it was too early for his own liking.

“It was after a case, though. Surprisingly, not even one in London - I was visiting my father, got wrapped up in a case, and one thing led to another.”

Hattori's face comes into sight once more, sharply drawing in a breath at whatever Hakuba still does with his fingers, the Brit's eyes boring through him, and he chuckles slightly to force himself to relax under the penetrating gaze.

“Ya ‘didn’t turn down many offers’ translates ta ‘horny teenager’ last time I checked. It's also fairly unusual and somewhat odd that ya do not remember who you've had yer first time with, but I'll let it slide.”

Involuntarily, the detective lets a few soft gasps slip past his lips as the pressure increases. 

For some reason, Saguru's way of speaking almost makes it sound like he didn't sincerely desire the connections he upheld before Heiji arrived in his life.

“I never said I did not remember  _ who _ it was with, just when.”

A part of him can't help but wonder if Heiji already figured out his lie. For Hakuba Saguru not to be aware of something related to a time and date?

That truly was highly unusual, no matter the circumstances.

“Didn't seem ta me like ya were too buddy-buddy with that guy though, otherwise you would've at least told me his name. My guess is that someone as time-savvy like yourself would have perfectly remembered the exact time 'nd date, especially if it's somethin' of importance.”

“That would be assuming that it is something of importance.” Once more, Saguru has to think about how little he cared about the concept of virginity before meeting Hattori.

It truly wasn't something of concern to him up until this point, merely being something people seemed to care about for some inconceivable reason.

“Besides, you sure are one to talk, Heiji-kun. May I remind you that you were seeking me out in order to ensure I know that you didn't want it to be a one night stand? Would that not make you a horny teenager as well?”

Tilting his head, Heiji looks playfully offended about the verbal jab at his ego.

“Why'd that make me a horny teenager? Sounds considerate and mature, in my opinion, to let ya know that I'm seriously interested.”

“Oh really? Then what about pushing me against a fence and taking lube with you? Having intercourse with me right then and there?”

“T-that's. . . I didn't. . . I don't know, okay!? It's yer influence on me!”

Which does sound like such an excuse, but the hot-headed detective could not convey his thoughts more properly, even if he had better or more appropriate words to use.

Heiji hates it when Hakuba makes him go off like this, unable to tame his temper.

“So  _ I'm _ turning you into a horny teenager? Interesting.”

Hakuba hums lowly, enjoying the reaction he's caused a little too much, which seems more than filthy to Hattori, who simply can’t get enough.

He doesn’t mind it one bit that the Londoner would be his first, taking his virginity, not having any plans of changing partners. That is what they were in practical terms, sort of.

“And what kind of people are ya usually interested in?” Because Heiji certainly does not suit the classy detective's dating preferences, does he?

Saguru pauses, not in his actions, but in his thoughts. What kind of people  _ was _ he interested in? 

Hakuba never really thought about that before either. Up until now. Yet another change in behaviour and thought patterns caused by Hattori Heiji himself. Heiji just waltzed in his life, ready to turn it completely upside down.

“The unobtainable sort.”

His response is both, utterly inexpressive and yet speaking volumes. Heiji definitely was acquainted with the pain of falling for someone unobtainable himself, chasing after them, yet never quite managing to catch up.

Out of all of Hakuba’s recent crushes, and even his not-recent ones, not a single one of them was in his league.

Surprisingly enough, Saguru tends to view himself as beneath the people he developed feelings for - even more surprising, this applies to Heiji as well, even if the other would never be able to guess so.

If it was truly the case that Hakuba liked the unobtainable sort of people, Saguru can't be seriously interested in making things official some day - Heiji was a lot of things, but ‘unobtainable’ wasn't among the attributes people would ascribe to him, not to his knowledge.

Perhaps the other man only wanted this to be a temporary thing, after all? He keeps getting his head into knots when it comes to Hakuba and it starts to get to him with dangerously increasing speed the more time passes.

“Women spark rarely anything inside of me, though I have to admit that I had feelings for Akako-san, once.”

“Koizumi? That's. . . an interestin’ choice. Still pretty certain that witchy chick doesn't like me.”  _ You'd suit each other _ , the Osakan wants to add, somewhat akin to adding fuel to fire, but his sense of tact prohibits him from saying such an inconsiderate thing.

There is a time for everything and Hattori is sure that this would only serve to kill the mood.

Hakuba frowns slightly at Heiji's words, though he does not falter one bit. The first thing he had noticed about her were her amazing looks, of course - anyone would notice that - but he wasn't that shallow.

Sure, she enchanted him the way few others had done before, but at that time, he didn't  _ know _ her. Ironically, staying close to his number one suspect would lead to him getting to know her even better, even becoming quite good friends - best friends - with her.

She's smart, beautiful, and completely out of his league.

“Perhaps you said something to offend her.”

He suggests, because really, what else could there be? Akako isn't an unreasonable person - sometimes hard to read, of course, but she generally doesn't go around hating people without reason.

“I am rather unsure what that has to do with anything, however, so if you simply desire to know about my interests, I suggest we should drop this after all.”

Saguru just hopes that it isn't obvious how much he's trying to dodge the question, fearing that he might say something that could indicate he likes Hattori.

“Let's drop it, then, everythin'. I'd rather focus on this-”

Then, a bolt of confidence surges through Heiji out of the blue and he pushes his hips towards Hakuba's slender fingers, effectively burying them a little deeper.

Hakuba draws in a sharp breath, completely taken off-guard by Heiji's bold move, and hides his face behind one hand, suddenly feeling the need to save face.

He is getting off on this to a great degree, it's abundantly clear by his facial play and gesticulation.

Saguru doesn't move his fingers for a moment, simply staring at the man underneath him in intrigued disbelief, before he slowly scissors them once more.

“I like you like this.” He murmurs, barely audible.

Fighting the instinct to screw his eyes shut at Hakuba's commentary, he fucks himself onto his fingers with energetic movements that gradually increase in speed. In his subliminal mind, that is the only appropriate reaction to this gorgeous man.

Though whenever Heiji's movements become too bold, Hakuba adjusts a little, ensuring that the other man couldn't push himself over the edge yet. The toy helps in that, of course, but it's not perfect, after all.

Looking timidly shy didn't lower the blond's sexiness in the least. Hattori would love to leave lots of bite marks in the wake of his primal instincts.

He couldn't help himself at the sight of the red-faced beauty, all hot and bothered. However, Heiji wasn't in charge of things right now.

The fact that Saguru likes him like this, on the bottom, arouses him endlessly: For him, Heiji would make an exception, trusting him completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a firm believer that Hakuba Saguru has had a crush on all three of the remaining MK gang members. . .  
> and apparently that having someone prepare you for sexual intercourse is the best opportunity to have a talk.
> 
> The next chapters might take a little longer. . . mainly because only one chapter has been written so far.  
> We'll see how things develop, I guess. In the meantime, NakaMōri might receive a little update.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be appreciated o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, only god and Hakuba himself know how long they have been at it -  _ an hour  _ \- Hakuba’s pace slows down.

Time passes differently when you're in a fancy hotel room, no windows in sight, only the fair-headed man who is devoted to none but Hattori.

At this point, he is panting and grasping at the luxurious duvet for the second time that afternoon, drops of sweat accumulating on his forehead.

Hattori holds off for as long as he can, riding the high, savoring the sight in front of him, when he notices something was off.

It's such a foreign and sublime feeling, Heiji swears that he is about to come right then and there, pumping load after load onto his chest. Nevertheless, something is hindering him from reaching his blissful release.

Shakily, he glances at his torso, then at his member, and there he spots it.

“What is that?” He pants weakly, his own cock shining with precum, still red and upright between his legs.

Subsequently, the Kansai detective mewls lustily as he can still feel the addicting drag of the other's fingers along his walls.

Hakuba's movements slow down, though he doesn't stop. By the looks of it, Heiji would be coming if it weren't for his little prevention methods.

Hattori shouldn't come yet; they have one -  _ technically two _ \- more steps to go, and Saguru will prepare him thoroughly for it.

“That would be a penis ring.” He bluntly states, quirking up a brow as if to say ‘ _ you've never seen one before? _ ’

“Oh, you don't say.”

Heiji says, amused and aroused, yet somewhat petty.

Apparently, the detective becomes rather churlish when feeling defenceless - it doesn't help that Hakuba is still only stripped to the waist, whereas Heiji is bare ass naked.

How can Hakuba possibly be so straightforward in a situation like this?

Then he has the audacity to pull his fingers out, which makes Heiji flinch, and look quickly at the time before searching for his phone.

Not minding Heiji's reactions too much, he sends a message to his housekeeper, telling her he would stay somewhere for the night and for her not to worry.

“Who did ya write?” Saguru flinches slightly at that, feeling a little sheepish, though he gets a hold of himself rather quickly again.

“Bāya. I kind of had to inform her that I wouldn't be coming home tonight.”

It's not something his housekeeper was necessarily used to, but also not something that would particularly worry her. After all, Hakuba sometimes went off to solve one case or another, and thus he had rather irregular times during which he came home.

“It's alright.” Heiji momentarily seals his lips, attempting to find the right words.

“Jus' being curious, that's all.”

Saguru opens another condom, pulls it over three of his fingers this time, and pours an even more generous amount of lube on them.

Hissing when cold lube hits his entrance, a shiver rushes through Heiji's very responsive body, though Hakuba doesn’t push in yet. Instead, he’s spreading the lube, then pours some more on his fingers yet again.

“Sorry. I didn't want her to worry or interrupt us, for that matter.” Hakuba shoots Heiji an apologetic look at that.

“Don't hold your breath - relax and breathe out, if possible.” Saguru tells him, then slowly inserts his fingers once more.

Heiji’s abdomen tenses visibly for a moment and he shuts his eyes, but then immediately relaxes, breathing through his stomach at a slow pace, mumbling out a weak “fuck.”

“You're doing well there, Heiji-kun.”

Truth be told, Hattori delights in the fact that Hakuba praises him. He is being incredibly patient tonight, after all, constantly trying to stop himself from becoming too greedy for more. 

Soon, he can feel his partner's lips on his own once again, effectively loosening the shorter detective up, and he could practically feel any tension drain out of his spine and shoulders, weight sinking into the bed completely.

Releasing a gentle moan into the kiss, Heiji wraps his arms around Hakuba's neck, enjoying the kiss openly. His body feels like one lump of blissful static, lax and limp against the soft bedding.

Heiji's hands start exploring Hakuba's body while the other detective deepens the kiss, one hand digging fingers into the blond hair.

He might have a hair fixation he thinks to himself, with how smooth and beautiful Saguru's hair is, and he doesn't blame himself one bit.

Saguru revels in Heiji's touches. His body feels tingly, and feeling the other's fingers in his hair lead to an inevitable roll back of his eyes.

It just feels good, like he's cared for, and exactly what he needs. He didn't need to get off. What he needs is for Hattori Heiji to keep touching his body, all day, every day.

Not even in a sexual way. But of course, even that is desirable to him.

Passion burns at the edge of Heiji’s irises as his leg edges forward to grind a bit of friction against Hakuba's member, causing the Brit to lose his balance a little, cock sitting so tightly in his trousers that every bit of additional pressure makes him see a little white.

One swift glance downward has shown him that there is no way Saguru isn't as affected by all of this. His partner looks unbearably beautiful, gasping and moaning out in pleasure, yet still refusing to give his woefully neglected cock some attention as well.

Heiji feels bad about not having done him any favour yet, but Saguru is the one who refuses to give him a break, ravishing him in a love hotel away from civilization.

Though Heiji wants to give Saguru every ounce of pleasure he deserves and would do so in a heartbeat - the Osakan definitely plans on doing that later.

Later, indeed, because right now there is nothing he can do but letting Saguru have his way with him. Tipping his head back when the thin fingers move inside him without warning, he almost purrs the other's name out of surprise that is caused by the sudden movement.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm okay.”

Hakuba can't even hide his content smile when Heiji tells him he's okay in the most delicate whisper, voice lacking its usual peppiness as he doesn’t have the patience nor energy to verbalise his thoughts any longer.

Saguru would hate to make him feel displeasure, to hurt him during his first time, to make this a bad memory.

The gratifyingly content smile almost makes Heiji melt into thin air, it must be the most gorgeous sight he has ever laid his eyes upon.

At that very moment, he swears to himself that he would never give up on making Saguru smile like this again, one day.

Still not having recovered, Heiji resorts to tugging at Saguru's belt to urge him forward. “Get that off. Not sayin' please.”

Hakuba obliges, slowly pulling his fingers out once more, throwing the condom away, and removing his clothing entirely.

“Anything for you, my dear.”

A prickling sensation shoots through Heiji, making the Osakan choke on affection, a feeling that he has never encountered before, not quite like this.

Being smothered in another eager kiss, he can feel nimble fingers teasing along the sensitive skin of his entrance.

Saguru licks over Heiji's lips, licks his upper lip, his dick brushing against Heiji's leg while he does so, and finally he puts his tongue inside of Hattori's mouth.

It doesn't take long for his fingers to enter the darker skinned detective again, carefully, and he slowly and steadily moves them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passes and passes and Heiji no longer has even the slightest grasp on time. It could be one, two, or even three hours that have passed, he doesn't know.

His erection felt mind-numbingly hard, pre-cum continuously dripping from the tip.

Opening his eyes bashfully, he watches as his dick twitches shamelessly while Hakuba's fingers glide in and out non-stop, hole clenching against the Londoner's fingers.

Oh god, Heiji is going to come, he is going to come, he is-

“Take it off-!”

He is talking about the  _ infuriating  _ cock ring Hakuba had the  _ audacity  _ to introduce to him.

Muttering swear words under his breath, Heiji definitely feels like he is gradually losing the power of speech when his hand shoots to his mouth to stifle a particularly loud moan, squirming as Saguru skilfully hits his sweet spot again.

His gasps are needy, overstimulated, like he is losing all semblance of self-restraint. Tears prick at the Kansai detective's eyes, because Hakuba has successfully reduced him to a desperate, whimpering mess.

Saguru's fingers stop. Hattori is now fully prepared for the last step, he figures, and he pulls his fingers slowly out for one final time. Heiji's heart is racing, his chest clenching, and his tongue feels impossibly thick in his mouth. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he simply breathes for a moment with the knowledge of what inevitably would come next: Hakuba has had other plans for him this whole time, rather than simply fucking him open with his fingers for hours.

Heiji could tell by looking at him and how openly he wore pure desire on his face - the Brit he knew would never be as emotive when it comes to self-expression otherwise, preferring a rather neutral approach at any other given time.

When Saguru kisses his tears away, kisses his temple, ever so gentle and heartwarming, and Hattori makes an utterly pleased noise, shuddering at the praise. 

“I will. You've done so well, Heiji-kun. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.”

He has done well,  _ so well _ .

_ I just needed to ensure that you absolutely could not get hurt _ , Hakuba doesn't say. Instead, he licks away Heiji's pre-cum, puts a condom on, and slicks himself up.

“Breathe out. I'm going to remove this now and try to enter you.”

Cautious not to put too much pressure on Heiji's stone hard cock, Hakuba finally removes the offender.

“ _ Saguru _ .” The passion in his voice is unmistakably clear and the detective hopes that this would be enough to get his feelings across.

With how much he prepared Heiji, how long he prepared him, Hakuba is certain he's not going to last until Saguru himself gets to come. It's of no issue to him.

Vibrating under Hakuba's touch, Hattori nods, slow and dazed. He tries to breathe out, just like his lover has told him to, as the head of the other man's cock brushes against him.

Then he slowly eases inside, making Heiji's limbs shake lightly from oversensitivity, whereas his yielding body is just accepting him.

It is more than Heiji initially expected: The first few inches are the most strenuous.

For a while, Saguru does not move at all, almost as if he is patiently waiting for Heiji's breathing to calm down.

Soon, he rocks his hips, gently at first, then fucking him with long, painstakingly drawn-out thrusts. Heiji moans, strangled and desperate, as he tries to adjust to the raw sensations.

“Oh dear lord.” Hakuba shudders, lowering his upper body so he's just centimetres away from Heiji's face. “You feel amazing.”

Heiji lets out a jerky moan at Hakuba's lewd comment, trembling tremendously as he lolls his head back.

The blond's sultry breath on his ear is electrifying and Heiji is about to lose himself when Saguru nibbles on it, heaving in great dizzying lungfuls of air. Hakuba grabs hold of one of Heiji's arms, putting it around his neck.

“Hold onto me. That way, you can lead me a little.”

Heiji grabs hold of his lover with one arm at first, but soon twines his other arm around Hakuba’s neck to support himself with all his remaining strength.

Hakuba doesn't fuck him mercilessly. No, of course the Londoner's approach is more diligent, demonstrating that he is in full control of his urges under any circumstances.

Even though hearing Heiji moan like this makes it hard for him to control himself. The most primal instinct inside of him wants to just thrust and thrust and thrust into Hattori, wants to chase his own orgasm, wants to cause the other to create much more of these sweet sounds.

Instead of picking up speed and mindlessly pushing inside, he pulls his partner closer with one hand, lifting his hips a little and pushing a pillow underneath, so he can thrust at a more comfortable angle. The other hand remains next to Heiji's head, holding himself above him.

He doesn't know when he started kissing Heiji again. It just came naturally to him: Heiji underneath him, panting and moaning, making him want to kiss him until the end of time. To think he could get that aroused by someone and yearn so much for their lips.

“I'm so close—”

Hattori is almost ready to beg for Hakuba to touch his aching cock. He is considerably thankful when Saguru's lips crash onto his again, mewling as the detective provides extra attention to his previously neglected dick, stroking it in tandem to his own thrusting.

It makes his toes curl with the intense pleasure, ecstasy building and building, and he knows that it would not take much longer for him to reach his climax.

Pleasure wracks his overstimulated body like tidal waves as Hakuba fucks him thoroughly, deeply, and with each flawless thrust he finds his prostate.

Hoarse moans of Saguru's name escape his ruddily swollen lips when the Osakan comes for a second time with a passionate cry, his hole clenching tightly around the other's member.

His orgasm is rung from his body, teal-coloured eyes squeezed shut so firmly that firefly spots flicker across his vision, while he comes all over Hakuba’s hand.

All Saguru can do is watch as he slowly leads his lover from Neyagawa through his orgasm, steadily slowing down. Until he stills completely.

He must look like an absolute buffoon himself now, completely smitten with the sight before his very own eyes.

And that's when it hits Heiji like a ton of bricks: He trusts Hakuba with his life, otherwise he would never be in the current, extremely vulnerable position he's in.

It's a frightening and, simultaneously, freeing sensation to feel so deeply for another person. The Great Detective of the West is in love with Hakuba Saguru.

It’s not like he hadn’t previously become aware of this situation; he was still clueless when it came to matters of love, but once you had your first crush on someone, recognizing other crushes became easier.

Realizing you are truly in love with the very same person that took great pleasure in mocking your deduction skills, however, was an entirely different matter.

Wave after wave of aftershocks take him until, finally, it is over. The Kansai detective watches the other man lick his semen off his fingers, thoroughly captivated by the sexy yet shameless act of self-indulgence.

“Did it feel good?” Hakuba asks, letting the man underneath him catch his breath.

“It felt really. . .  _ really _ good.” Heiji checks out for a minute, he's pretty sure, because when he comes to his senses, Hakuba is about to pull out.

He'll just have to jerk off later, in the shower, while still imagining Hattori. Just like he had done countless times before at this point. At least, that’s what Hakuba’s  _ planning _ .

“Like hell ya will pull out now! Yer gonna cum as well.” Heiji sounds extraordinarily determined, legs already wrapping around Hakuba's waist to keep him put. 

Saguru makes a strangled noise while he's effectively being pushed back inside of Hattori, staring at him in utter disbelief as he groans in pleasure. Surely he can't be serious.

“What are you thinking!?” Hakuba's voice cracks, suddenly feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

It would be incredibly unfair to the gorgeously blond detective, covered with sweat and maximally aroused, who did not even once reach his sexual climax, whereas Heiji came twice in one go.

He couldn't just let him end it now, not when Saguru is still worked up, needing release.

“What kinda question is that? I want ya t'come.” He doesn't let Hakuba's protests disconcert him in the slightest.

The tireless man has been at it for hours and hours, and Heiji didn't get to satisfy him at all, too overwhelmed by the touching, kissing, biting, fucking.

The frustrated groan and rock-hard cock are more than enough evidence for the Detective of the West to carry on. “Just— gimme a few moments.”

Then, he looks down on his body, realising how many marks Saguru left on him. Dear god. 

He absolutely loves the sight, never having anticipated that Hakuba was such a gentle lover in terms of lovemaking and yet he could be so rough, almost possessive, when it comes to foreplay.

“I know I said you feel amazing, but this does by no means imply that you have to assist me in my. . . ailments.” Saguru warily adds, looking a little helpless there.

Sure, Heiji could be a little . . .  _ rambunctious  _ at times, but even he should have reached his limit now, right?

Then again, Saguru knows from experience that it is quite possible to go again quite soon after cumming for the first time. That is, if you're on the bottom. Which Heiji is. Wait.  _ Does Heiji know _ ? Or is he simply too focused on giving Saguru release?

Is Hattori Heiji seriously offering to have a dry orgasm as well now? Another first for him, surely.

Just how many metaphorical virginities of the Kansai detective was Saguru going to take? The Londoner is feeling quite stunned right now.

“Assist you? Ya still don't get it, huh? I gotta say, the famous Londoner detective is more dense than people say.” Heiji pulls Saguru down by his neck, kissing him, pushing him inside once more.

He can feel his dick pulse inside of him, and he loves Hakuba's helpless facial expression while he drives the man's cock deeper into himself.

Hot hands are roaming over the Londoner's pale skin now in an attempt to persuade Saguru into stopping to overthink and pursuing his own release.

It is adorable that Hakuba seems to care so much about Heiji feeling comfortable and good, so much so that he completely forgot about his own pressing needs. Remarkably adorable. 

Still, the concern in Saguru's words and actions make the Osakan feel protected and safe with how much Hakuba is afraid of hurting him, or causing him any amount of displeasure, for that matter.

“It's your turn, Saguru-kun.” Biting his lower lip, he aims to make his lover elicit more delightful groans.

Full of vim and vigor, Hattori's tongue slides into the other's mouth while he scratches the taller man's back to spur him on, making him feel like he’s about to lose his mind.

At the very least he loses his balance, has to use both of his arms to keep himself from completely falling on Hattori, and he lets him explore his mouth, moaning into their kiss.

“Heiji,” he moans out, belatedly adding the 'kun' as a means to show his respect.

Inwardly, he counts the passing seconds, tries to calm himself down, but it doesn't work. 

Instead of grounding him, each passing second only serves to make him more aware of the situation at hand, namely himself pulsating inside of Hattori Heiji, and Hattori Heiji being more than willing to let him chase his release.

Heiji enjoys observing the eloquent detective Hakuba Saguru as he struggles to form a sentence due to the overwhelmingly sensuous attention Hattori is flooding his senses with. 

He isn't entirely sure if his body is ready to accept more pleasure, but that doesn't matter to him for now, because he sure as hell isn't gonna stop.

He notices how willingly Hakuba lets him delve his tongue into his mouth, yet it's more than obvious that the other is still very much adherent to his principles of not wanting to overstrain his lover's body.

Despite that, he can feel some movement, even if it's only tentatively slow. The Kansai detective is trying to keep any signs of physical hyperresponsiveness to himself, so Hakuba wouldn't be worried about indulging in pleasure.

The movements are by no means enough, but Hakuba still isn't sure if he should even be thrusting at all - the idea of simply doing this for himself doesn't appeal to him much, but the feeling of Heiji, and especially the sight of him, are more than capable of persuading him to do  _ something _ .

So slowly testing out the waters it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since our boys aren't getting a Valentine's Day fic, I decided to upload this today.  
> Though they will receive a White Day fanfic, most likely, so look forward to that.  
> (Might have to jump the timeline a bit for it, but so be it. Not like I haven't done that before.)
> 
> After hours upon hours of preparation, Heiji finally gets release. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Next up: Hakuba's turn and yet another conversation, oh my.
> 
> Comments and kudos would really be appreciated and are the fastest way to more content ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚


	6. Chapter 6

An affectionate chuckle escapes Heiji, resulting from the blond's persistent effort of being well-mannered, insisting on being the polite British gentleman he is at heart.

They're having  _ sex _ , for heaven's sake, yet it doesn't surprise Heiji that Saguru couldn't even let himself go a little under circumstances like these.

He then gets a good, solid grip on Hakuba's hips, guiding him with each small thrust while also urging him on to pick up the pace a little.

“Go on, I'm not fragile.” Peppering Saguru's neck with small nibbles, Heiji hopes that he is driven on by his impressive stamina.

Saguru's little moans increase, become louder, and he has half a mind to stifle them by biting his lip. “Throwing my own words back at me?”

“Ya bet I am.”

Saguru chuckles breathlessly, covering his lower face once more with his hand.

Hakuba is staring. Open-mouthed and completely in awe. Because right now, he is actually  _ seeing _ Hattori Heiji in front of him.

His sweat glistening forehead, the stray little hairs in his face, those beautiful teal eyes that captivate Saguru.

Sometimes, they seem to be more green in nature, green just like Saguru came to associate with Heiji himself, but sometimes, they are also blue like the ocean and sky.

And they are absolutely stunning.

Wordlessly, he watches as a drop of sweat rolls down the Osakan's face, which only serves to make him take in the other's features even more.

Swollen lips from all their kissing, a neck covered by love-bites - the Londoner's very own marks - eyebrows that set him even further apart from those around him.

Heiji, like Saguru himself, stood out.

In all the best ways possible, needless to say, as Hattori is and always has been an incredibly attractive man and quite capable detective.

“Heiji-kun, I-”

Before he gets to finish whatever he was about to say, a loud and obscene groan escapes his throat, which causes a self-satisfied smirk to lift one corner of Heiji's lips.

For a split second, Hattori swears that his lover looks like he has never seen anything more beautiful than Heiji himself, utterly smitten by his essence.

The darker-skinned detective is proud of his work, having successfully made Hakuba indulge in his own physical enjoyment, the Londoner screwing Hattori without so much of a second thought except for how gorgeous Heiji and his bloody teal eyes are.

Heiji’s back arches, nails scrabbling against the other's back, as Hakuba thrusts into him with an increased pace.

Swallowing a curse, he feels the heat sparking through his limbs, and even though the earlier hungry desperation is gone, he enjoys it just as much.

Just when Hakuba is about to slow down again, afraid to overdo it, Heiji speaks up.

“Come for me, Saguru-kun.” It sounds like a command, even though he meant to say it more sensuously - hopefully Hakuba likes feisty ones.

Hell, he seems to like Heiji, that's proof enough to the Osakan. The overstimulation forces a breathless moan from his throat, hair plastered to his forehead and fierce eyes fixating on Saguru.

The fair haired man topples over, and from then on out, all he can get out is a mixture of Heiji's name and "oh god".

Again and again he pushes into Hattori, right until the moment when he sees sparks, at which point he slows down, clings tightly to his partner, and just pants, and pants, and pants.

They stay like this for a while, Hakuba’s weight mostly resting on Hattori, as they catch their breath. Saguru feels content, and Heiji's warm body is the sole reason for it.

They are  _ good _ together, he distantly thinks, and he's not just talking about the sex.

Both of them are covered in sweat, sexual desires thoroughly quenched, as they lie there, drunk with the euphoria of the afterglow.

Heiji almost flinches when Saguru suddenly speaks up after a while of silence.

“Are you alright?” Hakuba asks, lips lips already back on Heiji's neck and plastering sweet and soft kisses on it.

“I'm feelin' fine.” Hattori's voice is throaty, sounding utterly pleased and worn out at the same time.

Heiji feels so utterly in love with the Londoner, a vague and yet powerfully overarching emotion, and he also feels his heart squeeze with the implication.

It continuously dawns on him, now that he has no distraction: He loves Saguru and he doesn't know what to do about it.

At least the butterflies in his stomach seem to be having a blast.

“I sincerely hope I did not hurt you. . . or overdo it, for that matter.”

“It's all right, seriously. I'm okay.”

He affirms, a faint spasm coursing through his body as Hakuba pulls out. Everything the other detective does, he does with care, cautiously and with utmost consideration.

It is then that Saguru finally realises what had just occurred: He had not only had sex with the Detective of the West, no,  _ he _ penetrated  _ him _ this time.

How did they even end up in this kind of relationship? Saguru originally initiated it, both of Heiji's first times with a man, but the darker haired detective never stopped him either.

Is he really suited for this? Then again, the thought of any other man sleeping with Hattori is a frightening one, so Saguru tries to drop his worries right away.

Better him than anyone who would simply take advantage of Heiji - and in that case, Hakuba turns out to be the most suited partner after all, for he would never use him.

This, however, leaves him with yet another worry.

He'd always assumed Heiji has had sex with someone before, that he wasn't a complete virgin, and yet Heiji's earlier remark causes him to worry.

What if Saguru  _ is _ his first?

What if he had taken Hattori's virginity that day, right there on the floor of Heiji's apartment? Without any foreplay and after arguing with him, too.

The Londoner detective is kind of starting to have an early midlife crisis there. Surely he hadn't 'popped his cherry' after  _ arguing _ with him, right? But what if he had?

“I'm kind of late in asking this, and I genuinely do not wish to know any details, but did I  _ actually _ take your virginity, Heiji-kun?”

Saguru hesitantly asks, trying to remain as calm as possible despite his inner turmoil.

“Yeah, I'd say ya did.” A strangled noise escapes Hakuba while his mind is racing.

_ Oh god _ . He'd been Hattori's first time.

He'd taken his virginity with something akin to hate-sex - even though he doesn't hate Heiji - and slept with him on the floor. Which surely must have been an unpleasant feeling.

No soft sheets, no aftercare, just a quick fuck on the floor.  _ Oh no. Oh no no no no _ . Saguru is starting to feel like the literal worst - but then Hattori speaks up once more.

“Though not in a general sense. I mean, I had sex before. . . My first time was witha girl, but it ended as quickly as it had started. Nothin' special, really. So, I didn't have that many sexual experiences before you, jus' a one-time-thing.”

Insofar as ‘having your first time with a childhood friend’ isn't special, he hasn't lied about his first sexual encounter.

The Kansai detective figured that he shouldn't expand on it more than he has to, fearing that it might spawn some unwanted feelings, for both of them.

Heiji's intuition has definitely picked up the slightest amount of uneasiness in Hakuba's voice, which is the main reason why he decides to spare him with any technicalities.

There is a weak blush spreading on his cheeks as he talks about his practically non-existent sex life, yet his eye contact doesn't waver.

_ And thank goodness! _ For all his thinking that he'd love to be Heiji's first, Hakuba didn't want it to be true, at least not in the way it happened.

Something more like this right here, with soft kisses and a lot of time, that is what Hattori deserved, not what he had actually gotten before.

Even if that also means that the Osakan's second time was already a lot more. . . dramatic than his first time.

“I see.” Saguru finally responds, sounding a lot more relieved than he planned to let on. Running a hand through his hair, he gets up and throws away his condom.

“I'm. . . going to prepare a bath for you, then.”

He awkwardly continues, a stark contrast to his confident butt-naked strut towards the bathroom.

The Detective of the West keeps sitting on the bed for a while, all sweaty and spent. Now that the sexual elation has worn off, he feels rather shivery and does not know what to do with himself.

Just a moment ago, Hakuba's demeanor seemed more restless than it had been while they were having sex, even a little worrisome, and Heiji intends to find out why.

He has a keen eye for change, which never failed him before. Even though the Londoner continued to try hard and keep his true feelings hidden, he isn't capable of hiding it perfectly.

“Oi, Saguru-kun. . . Why did y'ask about, y'know, takin' my. . .?”

Heiji can’t bring himself to say it all at once, struggling with one word in particular, although he doesn't receive a response either way, probably for the sole reason of Saguru disliking to have a conversation across rooms.

He puts his head in his hands broodily, furrowing his eyebrows, as he ponders the other's strange behaviour:  _ Why did Saguru sound relieved when Heiji told him that his first time was with someone else? _

A few minutes must have passed. Hattori is deep in thought -  _ too _ wrapped up in his thoughts, it seems, because he doesn't notice the bare-skinned man entering the room again until a white towel is dropped on his lap.

With a baffled expression, he quickly glances up at him, trying to ignore Saguru's lower parts entirely to ensure that he won't feel uncomfortable under the Osakan's gaze.

And there it is again, that persistent nervousness, which he can't get rid off in the Londoner's presence, who seems to be somewhat shame-faced right now.

“You called me names.” Hakuba starts, tensing up for a moment, only to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Because I told you to, indubitably, but the thought of your first time being this. . .  _ intense _ . . . it just didn't sit well with me.”

Saguru averts his eyes, trying to find something to focus on for a moment, then ultimately gives up and looks right back into Heiji's eyes. This was a somewhat serious conversation, in the end, no point in trying to escape.

After all, Hakuba prefers being straight-forward and honest over playing a little game of cat and mouse any day.

Listening carefully to Saguru talk, Heiji suddenly struggles with the growing awareness that he's, for better or for worse, at the other detective's crotch level.

Eye contact, Hattori-kun! Don't glance down. Look him in the eyes. You don't want to be rude. Not down there. Eye con– well, there it is. Hopefully Hakuba doesn't mind, now that they've gotten to know each other more deeply.

Luckily, Hakuba merely raises a brow and doesn't comment any further on Hattori's wandering eyes.

“I, fer one, would've liked it if ya were ta be my first partner. The hard floor wouldn't have been my first choice, on the other hand, but I don't really care about that. Ye're quite the catch, that makes more than up for it.”

Heiji tries to keep his inner cool intact despite the blush that is creeping onto his ears again, albeit he is only semi-successful in his attempt as he snickers awkwardly.

On the inside, he silently hopes that this particular choice of words won't be thrown at him at a later time - his expression, however, clearly shows that the Osaka boy's approach to the delicate matter is a sincere and earnest one.

He certainly doesn't want to make fun of his lover, which is why there is a sudden shift in body language, making him appear very serious all of a sudden.

“Careful, Hattori, that almost makes it sound like you like me.”

Unlucky for him, Saguru does mention his choice of words.

“You know, as much as I enjoy having certain interests of mine taken care of, I by no means intended for that to be your first experience with someone.”

“You're right, our first time was rather extraordinary, ta say the least. Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. I do understand that yer wouldn't want it ta be my first-ever experience, tho!” Pause. “In truth, I never said such. . . dirty words before.” 

He sighs lengthily.

“Ma, as the sayin' goes, give with one hand and take away with the other.”

“Well. . . I'm going to pretend I didn't hear all that and try to sleep with a clean conscience tonight.”

Saguru mumbles abashedly. Tomorrow, on the other hand, would be a different matter. 

Because the Londoner kind of feels like he dirtied Hattori by exposing him to a completely new world, one he himself would never be associated with by anyone who didn't know better. 

For Heiji, it likely was the opposite, at least on some accounts. Truly, Hakuba expects to spend many a nights awake pondering over this now. How delightful.

“Now go and take a bath, you smelly child.”

Swiftly jumping up from the soft mattress, Hattori actually forgets that Hakuba is taller than him for a brief moment, and it's as clear as day now that he stands right in front of his, by now, favourite detective.

Once again, Heiji is particularly struck by the fact that Saguru is an absolute beauty, and it makes him wonder if he has it in himself to forgive the other for his lanky stature, after all.

“Did'cha really just call me a smelly child? I would've invited the gentleman ta join me, but now I'm not so sure.”

“How will I ever recover?”

Saguru sarcastically responds, though it's without malice.

In truth, he  _ does _ kind of wonder how he's supposed to recover from this, from Heiji. He's going to have to openly admit at some point that he doesn't hate him, though speaking the truth after such a long time? Proves to be rather difficult.

Thus, it would appear that the greatest obstacle in Hakuba Saguru's life is Hakuba Saguru himself.

Hattori takes the towel into his hands, turns to Saguru one more time to shoot him a mischievous glance, and vanishes into the bathroom as the door swings shut with a thud.

Cheeky little. . . but Hakuba can't bring himself to call Heiji anything mean.

After taking in the state in which they had left the bed, he quickly fixes it before heading to the touch screen in their room on which he could put in nearly anything his heart desires.

When it comes to the Briton’s heart, well, Saguru vividly remembers the Osakan mentioning that he planned on having a meal together.

Which is exactly why he looks through the menu and orders way more food than necessary, given that the amount in each portion would be more than enough to begin with, but he doesn't exactly know what Heiji wants to eat, so he had no other choice, surely.

Finally having decided on a few things, topped up on their time, and paid for everything by card, he decides to keep on looking through the other categories. They wouldn't need any more toys, that's for sure, as Hattori seems more than spent by now.

Before he knows what has gotten into him, Saguru finds himself staring at a Kaitō KID cosplay. Not even the sexy version of it, just the regular outfit. So they sold something like that here, too. He never noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos would really be appreciated and are the fastest way to more content ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚


	7. Chapter 7

Once Hattori is alone in the luxurious bathroom, he exhales slowly as he tries to process the events of this single day. Right now, he feels invigorated, pleased, almost careless, and the reason for that is one insufferably rich Brit.

While he undresses, he takes in the pleasant aroma of the fancy bubble bath Saguru had prepared for him - it makes him feel incredibly warm and fuzzy to have somebody looking after him.

Never in a thousand years would he have believed that Hakuba Saguru would be the person to make him feel loved. But here they were, and it was nothing less than wonderful.

Heiji takes some time to himself, soaking and relaxing in the hot bath water for a while. There is a bottle standing on the edge of the bathtub: the label says the product smells of peony, white lily, grapefruit, and orange.

An extravagantly opulent scent, which is only to be expected, given that Hakuba had been inside of this room just moments ago. Heiji needed to thank him later for bearing the costs of their short getaway.

Once he is done, he leaves the bathroom, only wearing a towel that is loosely wrapped around his slender waist.

“Hey, I'm done. What are ya watchin’? . . . ‘S that a Kaitō KID costume?”

Hakuba jolts and quickly pushes the ‘back’ button, then forces himself to seem calm and collected before turning around to face Hattori.

“I suppose it is.”

Step one: Failed, miserably so. Saguru does  _ not _ appear calm and collected at all, instead looking more like a child that has been caught taking a cookie out of the cookie jar without his parents allowing him to do so.

It's not like he's done anything wrong per se, and yet he feels guilty for having lingered on that image. Perhaps he should have clicked on the sexy outfit after all, that at the very least would be easier to explain.

“I ordered food. I didn't know what you'd like so I ordered a little more.”

Saguru settles on, trying to save his dignity by answering Heiji's previous question instead. Which he quickly fails to do as well by openly letting his eyes roam over the other's gorgeous body.

Heiji immediately recognises that something is off about Hakuba's behaviour; the reason being that the detective is not the slightest bit of subtle, but he decides not to comment on his nervous knee-jerk reaction for now.

“What, does that mean ya bought everythin’ off the menu?”

“I did not.”

Which, technically speaking, is not a lie. He did not buy the entire menu. Now, about half of it? That would be an entirely different question. “Just eat whatever you like.” He tries to wave Heiji off.

This would be the perfect time to thank Hakuba - for the amazing time they've spent together, for the food that was yet to arrive, for his assiduity and kindness towards Hattori, and especially considering that he put Hakuba to expense quite a lot recently.

The jaunty Osakan, however, is preoccupied with the other's fairly odd reaction that manifested itself after Heiji had seen the costume on the big screen the tall detective kept staring at.

He knows that Hakuba has attempted to catch Kaitō KID in the past, it appears to be some kind of fixation, a challenge he doesn't want to let go of. Why would he be so flustered about Heiji seeing the cosplay version of the thief's heist attire in a love hotel?

The question itself implies something Heiji isn't ready to unveil - an attraction, something more than a strict ‘business relationship’.

Then, a mischievous thought strikes him: Maybe he should say something after all, to get Saguru riled up a little. The Londoner has been dishing out smug commentary often enough, so why shouldn't Heiji be allowed to make a joke and have some fun?

“Would ya want me ta be Kaitō KID for ya next time? We can step it up a notch and roleplay a round of cops and robbers, or thieves in this particular case, whatever floats yer boat. Ya know, with handcuffs and a lotta sexual tension.”

He hopes that the jesting tone of his voice is enough to convince Saguru to play along with Heiji's figurative nudge at his ego. What it actually does is make Hakuba stare at him in silent disbelief, and then blush, of all things.

Hattori engaging in some kind of roleplay with him, using handcuffs once more, and the ever-so-present sexual tension coming to a height between the two of them? Sure sounds promising.

“So you want to roleplay with me, hmm?”

But right after he said that, the KID cosplay pops up in his mind, and his intrigued grin falters a little. It then dawns on him that he is no longer longing for Kuroba- or, well, KID, he supposes - and he honestly doesn't know how to feel about that.

A few weeks ago, he went as far as to kiss that Detective of the East due to his jealousy and longing - he still had to tell  _ Hattori _ about this part at some point - and now his feelings appear to have vanished without a trace.

“Although, I really don't think that this costume would be necessary.”

At the very least not this one. It probably doesn't bode well to make your current love interest wear the clothes your previous one wore. This would most definitely cause Hattori to bolt for sure, lest he found out, that is.

“No cosplay, then?” Heiji playfully groans in fake disappointment, but still notices the previous grin on the Londoner’s face falter for a moment.

It’s disheartening and it urges him to simply bombard the other with questions about. . . his history with Kaitō KID, why he looked the costume up in the first place, the unexpectedly joyless expression on his pretty face, the list is endless.

The Kendō swordsman refrains from causing blond Sherlock any more discomfort by asking unwanted questions. He figures that, in this particular case, it would be wiser for Heiji to know his place.

“I was gettin’ excited, but I respect yer opinion. Although I woulda picked something else, too, it doesn't have ta be the thief – how about a maid outfit? Does that sound more intriguing? Aho, I’m not sayin’ that I’m the one who’d wear it.”

Saucily snickering, Heiji averts his gaze from the TV screen, instead looking at Hakuba without any ill will.

“And here I thought you were offering to wear a dress for me. I'm sure you would look lovely in a French maid costume, white headdress and all.”

The Osakan figures that he really needs to tone down the teasing act a little bit, which is why he takes the bull by its horns, cranes his neck, and chastely kisses Saguru on the lips.

“Thank you. Mainly fer paying fer all of this. I'm having a good time, so, that as well.”

Saguru blinks a few times, struggling for words. Heiji is genuinely thanking him right now, no snarkiness attached, and he doesn't really know how to deal with it. Luckily, he doesn't have to.

Right in that moment, a hatch opens and a plethora of food arrives: From sausages to spring rolls, from sandwiches to fish and chips, even various curry, rice, and meat dishes - there is enough to hold a small banquet.

Hakuba grabs everything and places it on a table, then motions for Hattori to sit down and dig in.

“I'm going to take a quick shower, so please do not hesitate to start eating.” He turns to leave, then turns back towards Heiji once more. “Also, you can put on anything you want on the TV. I will join you shortly.”

Inwardly, he hopes that Hattori's taste in movies is one he himself could enjoy as well, though truth be told, he can't find it in himself to care right now. Finally, he heads towards the bathroom, closes the door, and stops in front of the mirror.

_ All of this is really happening, Saguru _ , he thinks to himself, fingers on his lips, as he takes in his own image.

Out of everything he had ever imagined himself doing with Hattori, ending up in a love hotel had never been on the list. But, as Arthur Conan Doyle once said: Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. Or, in this case, reality.

The half-Japanese man showers and puts a towel around his waist, finally covering up his lower half, then steps out to join the, despite his apparently often questioned appearance, fully Japanese man.

Nothing exotic about that; in fact, statistically speaking, Hattori Heiji's status as a fully Japanese and fully Asian male makes him quite average - even if nothing about the young man himself could be considered such.

“Found anything you like?”

Heiji is in the midst of a hearty mouthful when Hakuba returns from his soapy business, wet hair draped over his forehead like he has never seen before. Smiling at him sheepishly, he chews his food quickly with the purpose of not letting Hakuba wait on a response.

He had browsed through the digital movie library for a short while before Saguru's return. 

Since he had to think of something fast, not having eaten in quite some time and therefore making ‘appeasing his hunger’ move up to first place on his mental priority list, he chose a film that caught his attention in particular: An American adaptation of Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes with action elements that had premiered some years ago.

Apparently, it had been a huge hit among many Sherlock fans, and since the other is so fond of the Deerstalker-wearing detective, Heiji thought it would be the most obvious choice.

“I helped myself and took a few bites, hope ya don’t mind.”

His gaze wanders over to Saguru, who is practically checking him out, which is why Heiji keeps talking to paper over the awkwardness that bubbles up within him.

“In fact, I know ya don’t, which is why I tried about everythin’ that’s on the table in yer absence. Oh, and I thought that we could watch-”

The Kansai detective points towards the TV screen with his index finger, the action thriller already selected and going.

“. . .that.”

“Of course you'd enjoy the more hands-on Holmes. Why am I not surprised?” Saguru chuckles slightly and settles down next to Heiji.

Hattori certainly wasn't kidding when he said he tried everything; Nothing is left unscathed. Not that the Londoner minds, of course. Seeing the relatively untouched chips and sausages -  _ did the Osakan leave them behind for him? _ \- he decides to eat those.

They continue eating and enjoying their movie for a while like this, until the two of them have to relocate in bed instead, slowly beginning to feel tired, yet refusing to completely give into sleep yet. Hakuba refusing to drift off before he's seen the end, and Heiji refusing to leave the Londoner alone. That, and he genuinely enjoys the action elements.

Eventually, however, they do fall asleep, movie still going in the background while they are huddled closely together, and if Heiji notices the half-asleep Saguru embracing him, he doesn't mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments would be really appreciated (¯▿¯)


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling soft and pleasantly heavy, Heiji stirs awake first. He groans contentedly, rustling the sheets, and drowsily blinks a few times. It must be quite early in the morning, but there were no windows in the room Hakuba had booked, so he couldn't tell properly.

With the help of his inner clock -  _ one of the many perks of being a morning person! _ \- he draws the conclusion that it had to be approximately an hour or two after the early bird usually awoke, which means that it should be about seven to eight.

Slowly and careful not to wake sleeping beauty, Hattori tries to stretch himself to get his stiffened limbs to relax - to no avail.

The Kansai detective hazily realises that there is something blocking his movement, or rather, someone. Needless to say, it is the sleeping detective he has spent the night with.

He takes a look at the Londoner's angelic face; His soft lips are pursed in a slight pout, and it makes the Osakan's expression soften into something warm and sweet.

The last sixteen hours with him have been absolutely blissful. Fortunately, the blonde had already booked more time for them in the evening, meaning that there is no rush for them to wake up.

The Briton's legs are tangled with his own and his arm stretches across his chest to cling to his far shoulder, embracing him tightly and making it impossible for Hattori to move a muscle.

A moment later, he becomes aware of something else that piques his curiosity quite a bit. Something is poking his hip bone.

To not mince matters: It is Saguru's morning wood, pressed firmly against Heiji's bare skin, and it makes the boy's stomach flip with renewed arousal.

Did the other have a naughty dream about the two of them having one more of their heated fucking sessions, by any chance?

Hattori feels a rush of satisfaction when his hand travels downwards, gingerly tracing down Saguru's abdominal muscles. Once he finds what he looks for, Heiji lightly curls his fingers over his lover's erect cock.

He kisses Hakuba faintly, and then gently begins to stroke him.

\-------------------------------------

Holding onto Hattori like this, Saguru feels quite content, which is strange in itself, as he never feels content early in the morning. If anything, he feels like he wants to turn over and sleep for another few hours.

But he feels content. Not that he is truly aware of this fact, of course, considering he is also very much still asleep.

Even with the faint touch of lips on his own, the tall detective doesn't make any moves to awaken, much more preferring the warmth in his arms and being absolutely unwilling to let go of it.

It takes him quite a while to become aware that something is quite unusual about this situation in itself. Less so the fact that there is warmth at all in his arms and more so that he's feeling the ghost of a touch somewhere.

Heiji had begun to gently stroke him, skilled hand running over his member again and again, making Saguru moan. For a moment, Saguru’s grip tightens, only to relax again, arm sliding a little down while his mouth falls open.

His dream vision turns into a dark skinned detective, one he has become better acquaintances with, and he sees the other man pleasure him vividly.

It comes to no surprise, then, that Hakuba Saguru moans out the detective's name. Only the detective's name. No honorifics, only Heiji, Heiji,  _ Heiji _ .

After a while, however, the dream begins to feel too real, and Saguru opens his eyes, staring at the man he had just seen in his dreams.

“What exactly are you doing, Heiji-kun?”

\-------------------------------------

A beat of silence.

For a second, Heiji thinks that Saguru would wake up completely, but then the beautiful bastard has the audacity to open his mouth sensually and let out more of these sinful sounds, holding on tightly to him.

And look so god damn beautiful while moaning the Kansai boy's name. He licks his lips, and then grabs him fully, tighter.

The blonde detective then  _ does  _ open his eyes, staring at him, and the only thing Hattori could manage to do is stare right back at him.

His own eyes show no shame - Heiji enjoys every second of pleasuring his lover and makes no secret of it.

“Ohayou-san. Well,  _ somethin'  _ was poking me when I woke up, and I thought it would be a good idea ta make ya feel good first thing in the morning.”

Heiji says with a little smirk on his lips, then grazes one of Saguru's nipples with the tips of his fingers, pinching it softly, as his hand still leisurely pumps his dick.

Hakuba's eyes close, and just for a second, he thinks that this is a very reasonable course of action, the natural way to go about. That thought vanishes just as quickly, however, and gets replaced with the distinct feeling of pleasure.

“I'm sorry.” He all but whispers, then opens his eyes again.

Hakuba takes in Heiji's features, his expression, and the fact that he seems way too awake for it to be simply written off as a sleep drunken action. So it is deliberate after all.

“What are ya even sorry for?”

Heiji light-heartedly chuckles at Hakuba's adorable apology and watches him intently, taking joy in the confusion and doziness of his bedmate.

Yet despite looking terribly tired, the other begins to suck on his fingers, and it is then that Heiji has another idea altogether. There still is a favour he needs to repay and if he doesn't do it now, his confidence will inevitably go down the drain later.

Heiji wants to play the active part again this time, considering that he is wide awake anyway and especially because the blonde is unable to do much else in this state. What better start to your day is there than having your lover succumb to pleasure?

Without warning, he stops moving his hand and leans down to leave a trail of kisses on Saguru's chest instead. The Kansai detective places soothing kisses on his stomach afterwards, then his abdomen, and settles between his legs at last.

He gently pushes at the half-Brit’s knee, a nonverbal request for permission to spread the other’s legs wider, so that the Hattori could kiss along down his thigh, nipping at the smooth skin there, while Saguru leans up slightly in order to take in the view unfolding itself in front of him.

With every new kiss follows yet another soft gasp, a clear indication as to how much Saguru enjoys the attention he's receiving. After that, Heiji presses another kiss against the base of Saguru's fully-hardened dick and looks up at him with an inquiring expression.

Heiji takes a moment to stare at the dick that he’s about to take in his mouth. It’s relatively thick, he presumes, its head shiny with pre-cum, and he tries not to get too nervous at the sight.

He has never given head before, but that doesn't stop the ever so ambitious Hattori wanting to make it worth Hakuba's while. The prince-like detective gives Heiji a tentative signal to continue, which is all he needs to carry on, experimentally swirling his tongue around the head.

“You don't have to do this.”

“I wanna.”

The cheeky Osakan looks up at Hakuba once more, wettening his lips, and wraps his mouth around the other's cock, slowly sinking down onto him while steadily breathing through his nose.

He is planning to undo his blonde lover bit by bit, slowly but surely, hoping he could grant him the same pleasure that the Londoner so skilfully provided last night.

For the fraction of a second, Saguru's irides appear red, as he recalls the two of them in a bar, himself stating how Heiji ‘doesn't want  _ this’ _ , whatever ‘this’ was supposed to be.

Just as quickly, that memory disappears and is once again replaced by the Londoner's attempts to catch up with the morning actions of the Osakan.

Heiji takes about half of Saguru’s length into his mouth and sucks on it only lightly at first. Steadying himself with a hand on Hakuba's belly, Heiji soon starts to bob his head over the hot length, although not yet daring to take him into his mouth at full length.

Reaching a hand up, he tentatively prods at one of Saguru's nipples as his warm tongue slides over the sensitive skin, making Hakuba incapable of stopping himself from moaning, and causing him to struggle against his bodily reactions of thrusting up into Heiji’s mouth.

The Detective of the West wallows in Hakuba's pleased noises - it makes him feel like he is doing something right - and continues to give him as much pleasure as he can possibly offer. 

Considering his inexperience, Heiji tries to mimic the technique of the other detective on the day before, fondling his testicles while sucking him off with even movements to the best of his ability.

Saguru swallows audibly. This certainly isn't a turn of events he had anticipated, and Hattori undeniably is something of a wild card in every aspect. 

After a while, Heiji gathers the courage to swallow two thirds of Saguru's length steadily, carefully, until he cannot take another centimetre of flesh into his mouth.

“Oh god.” With the utmost care, Hakuba's hands reach out for Heiji's head, trying to get him to release his member once more.

“Fuck me, Heiji-kun, just- fuck me.”

He breathes out, all shame-faced and desperate, while cupping the other's face with both of his hands.

Heiji can't believe his own ears when the curly-haired detective utters such naughty words; It's always such a harsh contrast to his mainly well-behaved, gentlemanly self, and it makes Heiji shiver instantaneously with indomitable arousal.

Taking Hakuba’s dick out of his mouth with an indecent popping noise immediately after hearing his plea, a glistening thread of spit can be seen, which still connects his lips and his partner’s lovely cock.

He looks at the other detective with half-lidded eyes that perfectly mirror Saguru’s own sexual titillation. The Osakan really,  _ really _ likes this expression on the Londoner’s face.

“Fer you, gladly. But I need ta do something else first.”

Without delay, he opens the nightstand drawer and gets out a bottle of lube they were both already acquainted with. He does not want to keep Saguru waiting, but something important had to be said right now rather than later on. Saguru looks at him with a quizzical expression.

“Ya know, if I had been more experienced the first time we had sex, I woulda prepped ya more. I am sorry I didn’t think of it at the time.”

His concerned eyes are scanning Hakuba's face, looking for any kind of micro-expression he could use as a clue on how the person of his desires might feel. Before he could continue with fucking Hakuba's brains out, Heiji needs him to know that he wouldn't hurt him in such a careless way under any other circumstances.

“That wasn't for you to decide, however.” Hakuba lifts his leg and presses it against Hattori's own member, which has begun to react quite nicely to their little love making.

Without a second thought, Heiji moans softly when Hakuba provides some of the delicious and much needed pressure his body craves for incessantly. That, in turn, persuades Heiji to rub himself against the other detective's leg, slowly giving in, although Hakuba's pleasure is still his top priority.

To make Heiji yearn for him this early in the morning sure is a feat Hakuba is quite proud of, and if they were more clothed than this, he would pull the other down on his shirt and make him unable to continue thinking.

As it stands, they are both very much naked, leaving him no option but to talk things out (which, really, wouldn't be as much of an issue _ if they weren't having sex right now, for Christ's sake! _ ) with Heiji.

“You did not prepare me in the first place. I did. So there is no need to apologise.”

Finally, their eyes meet properly, and the concern radiating off of Heiji becomes all the more evident to him, which is why he decides to keep looking at him steadfast and without worry, hoping to make the Osakan feel a little less woeful.

The expression on Saguru's face is a sight for the gods, without doubt, and that is why Heiji does not hesitate to take his face into his hands and kiss him passionately while grinding his member against the pale skin of his partner.

After a short moment of self-indulgence, Hattori comes to a halt, taking the bottle of lube into his hand and spreading some on his index finger.

“This'll be cold.”

A little warning never hurt, and with that, Heiji spreads the lubricant on the blond's arsehole. And then some more. It might be a little too much, but he's afraid of hurting Saguru yet again. At least now he has a vague idea on how to go about this.

Saguru hisses slightly when the cool lubricant hits his skin and grabs hold of one of Heiji's arms, slightly glaring at him. But just as quickly as his glare appeared, it disappears again, instead replaced by an expression that highlights his desire even more.

“Warming it with your body heat is an option.” Saguru mumbles, more to himself than to Heiji, and yet clearly loud enough to be overheard.

He doesn't particularly mind the cold, just states it in case Hattori hasn't thought about it, and his voice luckily reflects that.

“Ye're right, I'm sorry.”

“Come on, come on. Embrace me already.”

Oh god. Once he's less needy, he will certainly reflect on this particular choice of words. God damn handsome guy.

Then it hits Heiji.

Hakuba needs Heiji to fuck him right now, and the Osaka boy doesn't waste any more time, pushing one finger into his entrance at a steady pace whilst intently observing the Londoner's face in case there is any sign of discomfort.

He quickly finds a rhythm that's seemingly enjoyable, as far as he can read Hakuba's tell, and carefully inserts his index finger, pushing in and out, in and out - it is fascinatingly mesmerising how smoothly Heiji's finger pushes into his lover.

Soon, Hattori adds his middle finger, which is already coated in watermelon-scented lubricant, and pushes them in to the hilt with maximum concentration. This is all very new to him, after all, but the Osakan is more than ready to learn, even if he's nervous.

“Is this okay?”

Hakuba nods in response, still fully capable of forming words and yet remaining silent. That is until Heiji's fingers brush against his sweet spot and he loudly moans out the other's name, immediately tightening his grip on Hattori.

He wants him. He wants him, he wants him, he wants him.

“I want you.” Saguru breathes out, staring right into the other's eyes as he says it.

The half-Brit is being too honest, he mentally remarks, even in this situation.

There are tiny warning bells that tell him not to get too attached, to pull back,  _ Heiji doesn't even know you have admiration for him, Saguru _ , but he ignores all of them.

“I want you to  _ shag me _ , Heiji-kun.”

Heiji shivers visibly as he drowns in Saguru's beautifully emotive eyes, almost rendered completely speechless. Without hesitation, he pulls out his fingers hurriedly, yet gently, causing Saguru to slightly flinch.

“O-okay. Give me a moment.”

Shakily, he puts more lube into his hand, then hastily coats his cock with lube and palms himself. His member easily comes to life with his long and smooth strokes, gasping out every time he's reaching the tip of his cock once more.

There is no hesitation and it doesn't take long to get himself to full mast, considering that he is already hard. He moans and, soon after, stops abruptly, because he can clearly feel the spine-tingling arousal surge through his upper body, stomach, and abdomen.

Of course the Londoner has to look irresistibly alluring, clouding his rational mind with unbridled want. Simply looking at him like this drives Heiji insane with desire.

Lining up his dick at Hakuba's entrance, Hattori inhales deeply when he inserts only the tip, the resulting pressure already making him groan in pleasure. If he weren't so unbelievably horny, he might be ashamed for being such an easy lay - at least when it comes to Saguru. 

It's the Half-Brit's fault. Although right now, fucking Hakuba senseless is the only thing he craves.

“I need ta fuck you. Let me fuck ya open.”

It's strenuous, but Saguru doesn't have a single care about that. He wants the Osakan deeper, and he wants him now.

“Then fuck me.” He practically demands, using his legs to pull him closer, further in, breathing out as he does so.

“Be good and do that for me, would you?” Saguru’s voice sounds way too calm again, desperation seemingly having vanished without a trace.

Heiji kisses up the side of Saguru's neck and steadily pushes into him. Hearing Hakuba so desperate for him makes every last fragment of rational thinking go out the window.

The other detective wants Heiji to be good for him, outright asks him to be good, and he doesn't care what implications it might have. Hattori already knows that he enjoys Hakuba's praise, either way, even if he probably would never admit it.

He is losing himself in their lustful game so quickly, becoming more and more incapable of controlling himself in the Briton's hour of pure and unadulterated need, that the question alone makes him blush furiously.

“Oh, ya want me ta be good?” Without a warning, the Kansai detective buries his cock inside his lover completely and with one thrust, too aroused to think about the consequences.

The sudden thrust causes Hakuba's mouth to fall open, eliciting a small pleasurable scream from him, all the while his nails dig into Heiji's arm. Heiji hisses weakly, though the pain is soon forgotten, mind being sent reeling by Saguru’s voice.

It's Saguru's fault to begin with: The blond shamelessly asked, no,  _ demanded  _ from Heiji to wreck him. He takes in small, shuttering gasps, tries to calm his breathing while he gradually gets used to the unbearably pleasant heat.

Resting his elbows beside each of the other man's shoulders, his mouth drops open slightly when his eyes meet Hakuba's brown and needy ones.

“I love ta be inside of you, Saguru-kun.”

This is what the Londoner wants, this is what he needs, and Hattori so willingly provides it for him.

His heart skips a beat at the words Heiji utters, and for a second, he thinks the dark skinned man is confessing his love to him, but even when he doesn't, Hakuba's heart doesn't let up.

He lets go of the arm, grabs Heiji's head with both of his hands, and pulls him down to kiss him. First chastely, with closed lips, but soon enough, he opens his mouth, deepens their kiss, lets his arms roam across the Osakan's body.

When he finally pulls back, completely out of breath, he stares at the other's green-blue eyes.

Heiji swallows, clearly shaken, when he meets Hakuba's gaze, their deepening kiss making him moan in pure and utter delight. The Kansai detective doubts that he'll ever get enough of this.

“You're all the way in.” Hakuba breathes out, one hand moving to cup Hattori's cheek.

“Good boy.” Gently, oh so gently, he strokes Hattori’s cheek. In stark contrast to that, however, he uses his legs once more to pull Heiji closer, a silent indication for the other to begin moving.

For a moment, Heiji tips his head back far enough to breathe, but then, something entirely unexpected happens: Hakuba praises him and it's indescribably charming, mellow words made of milk and honey, and it washes away every last remnant of insecurity.

It's almost too much for him to take,  _ good boy _ echoing through his mind time and time again. Shivering and absolutely incapable of forming words, he hides his face in the crook of Hakuba's neck, hoping that Hakuba didn't see him blushing crimson so easily, caused by two simple words only.

Heiji is beyond salvation, surely.

Revelling in the Londoner's gentle touches for a little while, Hattori soon picks up on the other's unambiguous hint and starts thrusting into him right away, beginning with a tame rhythm. Though it doesn't take long for it to turn into something inexorably vigorous.

Saguru's hand drops down, and instead of holding Hattori's cheek, he instead grabs at the bed sheet. He's about to tell Heiji to keep thrusting into him like that, to make him come - until he recalls one very bothersome thing: Hakuba tended to come first.

At least with the other detective as his partner, that is. And he absolutely does not wish to repeat that this time. In fact, he would very much prefer to not be the first one to come in general.

Heiji feels like his body is moving completely on its own, pounding into Hakuba at a mesmerising pace. Just as the Kansai detective clasps Saguru's hips to get a better grip and hit the spot he's been searching for, the Brit claws, and then stops to claw at the bedsheets, which prompts the boy to look up at him.

The sudden pressure on his neck startles Heiji, the Londoner grabbing him and pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. It's thrillingly stimulating and Heiji almost wails when Hakuba utters indecent things, his skin crawling with desire as he gasps out for air.

“You absolutely have to come with me, you hear? Be a good boy and come with me.”

And then he has the audacity to nibble on Hattori's ear, sucking it in and leaving his hot breath against the other's skin.

“I'm- I'm gonna be a good boy, oh fuck–”

Under any other circumstances, Hattori would go bright red with shame, but it's an entirely different matter with Hakuba on his back, sprawled out submissively and his own cock buried deep inside of his lover.

He can't help himself, moaning uncontrollably and loudly as he fucks into the Londoner detective without pause. He's so close now; if he could make himself care, he'd feel ashamed of how easily the handsome blond could affect him with a little dirty talk, ready to cum, then and there.

Without thinking twice, Heiji takes Saguru's dick into his hand, jerking him off at an unrelenting speed. Hakuba's eyes roll back, his entire body only capable of reacting to all the pleasure Hattori is providing.

He is moaning right into Heiji's ear, body twitching and shaking and sweating. It feels so unbelievably good, the best partner he has ever had and will ever have. It's so much, he can feel the telltale signs of his orgasm.

“Come for me, Heiji-kun.” He gasps, shutting his eyes tightly. “I'm going to-” Saguru stops himself from finishing that sentence. “Come with me.”

Heiji loses himself completely to his handsome companion's moaning, enjoying it all way too much. Hakuba telling him that he should come for him, however, is the last straw: With a few more zestful thrusts, he comes undone inside of Saguru, not realising yet what he has done.

Soon after releasing, Heiji collapses on top of the blond, heavily breathing. It's an ecstatic kind of bliss and he wishes for it to go on forever, or at least for a few extra hours, but he knows their time together will come to an end soon enough.

He buries his hot face in the pillows beside Hakuba's head, unconsciously taking in Hakuba's intoxicating scent, which is exciting his central nervous system.

They will have to shower soon, although Heiji can't bring himself to say anything yet, in fear of interrupting their peaceful, post-orgasmic moment. Soon enough, thoughts will flood his mind again, bringing everything into question once more.

No, he doesn't want that to happen. 

Saguru is the only person he ever let himself feel so truly vulnerable with, and yet he feels safe with him at the same time. So Heiji only wants to love Hakuba in silence, because right now, he feels completely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Drama. Whatever might be happening? (¬‿¬ ) 
> 
> As for now, however, this fic is finished. ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ   
> The continuation will follow. . . when we get there. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos would be appreciated (￣ε￣＠)


End file.
